


Fallen

by Necalosse



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necalosse/pseuds/Necalosse
Summary: 一個系列兇案





	1. Chapter 1

謝天宇關上車門，警車燈還在不停閃爍著，他打了個呵欠快步往人堆裡走。  
凌晨兩點他接到了胡彬的電話，讓他和同住的韓金一起出現場，他在掛斷電話的瞬間就爆了粗口。  
韓金和他一樣都是警隊成員，成天板著臉面無表情的，犯人看到謝天宇一副痞子樣還以為他是個臥底，但是韓金只要拿著筆錄本坐下來看一眼，那些犯人多半就只能老實交代了。  
天空飄著小雨，韓金掛著工作牌，依然面無表情，挑起警戒線往裡面走。  
才走了兩步，謝天宇就皺起了眉，韓金也看了他一眼，眼裡的擔憂表露無遺。  
一股濃重的血腥味傳到他們鼻子裡，韓金堪堪看了一眼，就已經覺得受不了了。  
｢碎屍案，奇怪的是兇手就把人整個扔在這個垃圾堆裡。｣法醫已經趕到了，正在整理七零八落的屍體，｢不過切口有點奇特，或許可以從這方面下手查。｣  
｢半夜，搞這麼血腥的案子。｣謝天宇雖然也見了不少案子，但是看到屍體的時候還是震驚了，儘管鮮血橫流，死者面容卻很平靜。  
平靜到他想要噁心嘔吐。  
他又看了一眼那個沾滿鮮血的頭顱，直接別過身開始嘔吐了。  
｢你行不行啊，幾年了什麼案子沒見過？｣胡彬被這詭異的氣氛弄得受不了，只能一邊揶揄他一邊找紙巾，｢這個終於撐不住了？｣  
韓金默默從口袋裡掏了一包紙巾遞了過去。  
｢先把現場保護好，周圍物證好好收集。等屍檢結果出來開案情分析會。｣韓金開了口，一邊戴上口罩帽子和手套，橡膠手套箍著他修長的手指，輕輕在屍塊的腳踝部分上劃過。  
｢嘖，這好像是個記號？｣吐完還得愛崗敬業的謝天宇湊過去看了一眼那個類似五芒星的新鮮傷痕，注意到切口平滑，｢別是…同行？｣  
韓金搖搖頭，指了指垃圾堆裡的證物。  
｢先把那些搞出來，這個交給法醫就行。｣韓金沒有告訴謝天宇，今晚好不容易正常時間入睡的他反而心驚肉跳了好一陣，果然凌晨就一個電話告訴他們出了惡性案件。  
就和…他幾年前…一樣。  
他心裡沒由來慌張起來，雖然他孤身一人，也就隊友們能交流交流，也遠談不上親密無間。  
可他還是十分擔憂，感覺有一雙冷冷的眼睛在暗處看著他，甚至帶著嘲諷的笑。  
他覺得有些冷。

 

 

開完沒有屍檢報告的案情分析會，天已經大亮。  
謝天宇走到自己那輛風騷的suv前面，卻是滿臉疲憊，一夜沒睡，還有現場觸目驚心的照片，讓他臉色蒼白。  
韓金曾經也揶揄他，開著這麼一輛風騷的車天天上下班，只怕哪天被人惦記上就會被舉報收入可疑，謝天宇的個性還是我行我素。  
｢走吧，回去補眠。｣謝天宇拍了拍車門，韓金也不客氣，直接坐了進去，｢太累了。｣  
｢你今天反應挺激烈的。｣韓金淡淡地說，閉上眼睛養神，｢怎麼突然就受不了了？｣  
｢因為案子有些奇特。｣謝天宇努力打起精神開車，｢我總覺得，那個符號對兇手來說有點意義，我們可能需要心理刻畫。｣  
韓金沉默了，他本來就在本市讀的大學，作為一個優等生他當然也和一些心理學教授有聯繫。但是在他眼裡他們有時候也很頑固，這不是好事。  
｢那我明天去。｣他覺得自己太陽穴一跳一跳的，很疼，｢不過我想另外找人。｣  
謝天宇一撇嘴，揉了揉眼睛。  
｢你或許可以問問那幫老頭子，有什麼得意門生不，畢竟同齡人好交流一下，老頭子永遠高高在上。｣他忍不住吐槽，｢你每次有收穫回來那張臉也是臭得不行，全世界都知道那幫老頭子又說教。｣  
韓金點了點頭，認可了他的提議。  
｢我總隱隱覺得這件事很不太對。｣他輕聲說，把後半句咽了下去。  
可能是衝著我來的。  
他到底惹過什麼人，他自己心裡並沒有底。  
｢你還有隊友呢。｣謝天宇又打了個呵欠，滿臉想要睡著的樣子，｢我們不就是負責把這個不太對找出來麼？｣  
｢還有一個來了好幾年什麼現場都見過，這次還是怕得不行的富二代騷包隊友？｣韓金瞥了他一眼，終於嘴角有了鬆動的笑意。  
｢我爸知道我報了這行氣得不行，我也不知道能幹到啥時候。｣謝天宇在停車間隙給自己點了一根煙，韓金雖然皺眉，但是沒有反對，｢他可能真是怕我不準備繼承家產。｣  
｢你爸更怕你的取向吧。｣韓金冷不防問道，｢我是沒什麼，一個人慣了。你，你爸知道了可能要遭。繼承到你這代就算斷了。｣  
謝天宇叼著煙笑了笑，沒說話。  
直到打開公寓的門，謝天宇才開了口。  
｢聽說最近來了個非常年輕但是很有才的心理學教授，挺有名氣，你不妨去找他。｣

 

 

陳裕添是很討厭毛毛雨的，可是哪怕天氣再壞他都會準時去旁聽劉時雨的課。  
要真的問他一個法醫學的學生為什麼喜歡去旁聽心理學課程，他大概也只能支支吾吾告訴你，反正多學點沒什麼壞處。  
而且劉時雨很有耐心，課後的討論有時候會佔用他很大比例的時間，可他依然喜歡和學生進行課後討論，甚至對陳裕添這樣的旁聽生也這樣。  
但是今天很奇怪，陳裕添剛剛要去找他，便看到劉時雨抱著教案跟著一個瘦削的男人走了。  
陳裕添暗暗咋舌，只能掏出手機給劉時雨留言，等他有空兩人進行探討，而一貫立刻回覆的劉時雨也沒有任何回應。  
｢應該是什麼很重要的事吧。｣陳裕添看著手機喃喃自語，趕去上自己的下一堂課。  
來找劉時雨的人，當然是韓金。  
他只出示了證件就感受到了劉時雨的僵硬，不過還好劉時雨很配合，直接請他一起去單人辦公室談。  
在人來人往的教室或者辦公室談話，對韓金來說簡直是災難。  
劉時雨甚至在給他倒果汁之前還詢問他下午喝茶會不會導致失眠，所以換別的飲品，結果在他說出橙汁的時候忍不住笑了笑。  
｢希望你不會因為現場的照片有生理不適。｣他抱歉地頷首，把照片遞給了劉時雨，｢我潛意識裡認為這起案子很棘手，只能來尋求你的幫忙了。｣  
我覺得是衝我來的，他沒有說出口。  
劉時雨沒看他，坐在旁邊的椅子上開始一張一張認真地看那些血腥的照片。  
韓金一邊啜飲果汁，一邊看他的反應。更確切一些，是看劉時雨的面容。  
他的面容談不上特別好看，卻給他一種莫名的安心的感覺，認真看東西的樣子更是讓他刮目相看。  
更讓韓金有些意外的是劉時雨和他差不多大，想來也許是因為劉時雨讀書早，而他畢業了就開始了現在這樣的生活。  
劉時雨把照片放下，他立刻低下頭。  
｢這也許是一個儀式，殺手應該受過很重程度的心理創傷。而你說了，被害者挺年輕，殺手應該和他差不多年齡。｣他指了指屍體身上大片的傷痕，｢這是…死後形成的傷痕，殺手對於被害者來說並沒有具備外表的威脅性，但是卻隱藏了很深的仇恨。｣  
韓金坦然地抬頭看著劉時雨。  
｢繼續。｣  
｢圖書館可以借到一本書，你可以去找找。｣劉時雨點點頭對他說，終於想起來看了一眼手機，看到了已經下課過來找他的陳裕添。  
｢今天有點晚了，我也要趕回去開會。謝謝你的幫助。｣韓金站起身來，和他握手，想了想又覺得似乎誠意不太夠，｢改天我請你吃飯吧。｣  
劉時雨也只是笑了笑，把手機號寫在標籤上遞給他，然後起身叫陳裕添進來。  
｢能幫到你我也很榮幸，希望往下還有能幫到你的時候。｣

 

 

陳裕添怎麼都沒想到在他拿到那本書的同一時間，居然有一個痞裡痞氣手背上還紋身的人也拿到了那本劉時雨說的書。  
｢能先讓我借走嗎？｣謝天宇看著眼前這個看上去只能用年紀太小來形容的男孩，露出一個痞笑，｢我是警員，需要這本書有急用。｣  
陳裕添並不打算退縮，他們學校不會有這樣痞裡痞氣的學生，這個人還說自己是警員，簡直是低估自己的智商了。  
他那天走到劉時雨辦公室門口就只聽到了這本書，這讓他好奇。  
｢你這個樣能做警員，我看你是臥底差不多。｣他毫不猶豫一膝蓋頂上了謝天宇的肋骨，沒想到謝天宇身手很好地躲了過去，反手就把他摁在書架上。  
謝天宇確實是沒想到這個看上去跟韓金差不多瘦的男孩，一臉人畜無害，居然也能說出你是臥底這種讓他哭笑不得的話來。  
男孩身手很基礎，不如經常用到的他。  
可他把男孩禁錮在書架之間的空間裡也讓他有點費勁，呼吸都有點起伏。  
他低下頭去看男孩的胸牌，陳裕添，照片也是笑得人畜無害，居然是個法醫學的學生。  
陳裕添注意到了他眼角的淚痣，謝天宇的眼神過於犀利，讓他別開臉想要掙扎起來。  
｢我有證件。｣謝天宇幾乎是貼著他低垂顫抖的睫毛說的，｢不信可以看。｣  
於是最後還是謝天宇給陳裕添買了一大杯奶茶補償他，兩個人坐在圖書館後面無人的樓梯上，謝天宇給韓金說了一聲書已經借到就掛了電話。  
陳裕添心性簡單，簡直是用好吃的一哄就沒事，謝天宇覺得能簡單到這地步的，他除了韓金，這個大概是他見過的第二個。  
而且他身上滿滿的陽光的氣息，和韓金不太一樣。  
｢我幫你借了書，你要早點還，我也要看的。｣陳裕添滿足地吸了一大口奶茶，轉過頭對他說，｢你把你私人電話給我，我會催你的。｣  
謝天宇差點翻起了白眼，連執著這一項都有點像。他不想再碰上一個韓金了，這是個話多的韓金，更加可怕。  
要借這本書的也只有韓金，又不是他，結果他似乎會變成被催債的那一個。這不公平，他的心裡哭泣吶喊著。  
但是鑑於陳裕添長相來說還真是討人喜歡，他又覺得自己不算太虧了。


	2. Chapter 2

謝天宇回到公寓的時候韓金已經坐在沙發上繼續看案卷了，面前放了兩杯熱氣騰騰的牛奶。  
韓金即便外表並不顯露什麼友好，但是對朋友也依然是在細節處體現自己的關心。  
謝天宇把書遞到他手裡，拿起那杯牛奶。  
｢喏，我叫劉教授的一個學生幫借的，差點就被他搶先了。要看快點看。｣他一口氣把牛奶喝完，視線也集中到韓金手裡的案卷上，｢今天開會張宇說了什麼？｣  
韓金愣了愣，本來覺得劉時雨說很冷門的書居然差點被人借走有點稀奇，但他的腦海裡很快浮現了一個身影。  
｢是不是劉時雨那個長得挺可愛的瘦瘦的學生？｣韓金若有所思，｢我記得他也只是旁聽課程的。｣  
｢嗯，不但長得可愛，也很單純的一個小孩子。｣謝天宇點頭，忍不住臉上浮起一個笑容，｢學法醫的，幫我借了書。｣  
韓金看了他一眼，拿起牛奶慢慢喝了一口。  
｢張宇說不排除模仿作案。｣他清了清嗓子，｢不過他說那個不由我們倆來負責查，而且我也不記得以前有沒有這種惡性案件。｣  
謝天宇看了一眼屍塊的切口，參差不齊，面色凝重起來，然後又急切地翻了幾頁。  
韓金一邊啜飲牛奶一邊看他，腦子裡卻想著別的。  
｢切口不但不如那個標誌平滑，反而顯得很粗糙。｣謝天宇皺起了眉，｢那個標誌很像是手術刀劃的，兇手很專業，而我們現場也沒找到相應的凶器。｣  
他遲疑地下了定論。  
｢但是你看看，兇手沒有選擇用鋸子鋸開骨骼，上面沒有鋸子的痕跡。｣韓金把面前的照片放在桌上輕輕敲了敲，很久才接上，｢兇手是用什麼東西扎入身體以後，採用錘擊的方式撬開關節的。｣  
｢多大的仇恨。｣謝天宇滯悶地呼出一口氣，｢但是死者對兇手卻毫無防備。｣  
｢所以你讓我去找心理刻畫是對的。｣韓金深吸了一口氣，拿起那本書準備回房間，｢明天我把書給你，你還給他吧。｣  
｢喲，明天不打卡，挑燈夜戰啊？｣謝天宇難得輕鬆起來，開起了玩笑，你確定你明天不去找劉教授繼續分析？｣  
韓金回頭看了他一眼，臉上表情莫辯。  
｢我覺得你要戀愛了，謝天宇。｣  
謝天宇的回應是，當場把牙膏吞進了肚子，想要漱口卻被水嗆到。  
雖然他心裡想到陳裕添那雙明亮的帶著笑的眼睛就想微笑，這不正常。  
也許韓金說的對，他應該是要戀愛了。等破案了，他有了長假，他一定會想盡辦法去追那個才見面就說他是臥底的陳裕添。

 

韓金帶著案卷和屍檢報告再度出現在劉時雨面前，準確一點說，是他站在他辦公室門口等他下課。  
而謝天宇帶著書去找陳裕添，那個在韓金眼裡屬於很有活力的男孩。  
他對謝天宇的那句定論並非神來之筆，而是他在談話中意識到謝天宇應該對這個差點壞了事的男孩有相當好感。  
劉時雨的課程安排的不算滿，就在他盤算著今天提早下班的時候看到了站在辦公室門口的韓金。  
他忍不住苦笑，卻又加快腳步走到他面前開門。  
｢這麼快又有了新的發現？｣他問道，轉過身去給韓金倒橙汁，錯過了韓金唇角一閃而過的弧度。  
｢不太好的推論。｣韓金淡淡地開了口，｢你覺得案件存在模仿作案的可能嗎？｣  
劉時雨遞給他橙汁的手僵了僵，然後微微低頭笑了笑，看了看自己的手。  
｢很大可能，模仿作案。而之前類似的案子必須有一定的知曉度，你可以去查。｣他肯定了韓金的疑問，｢我印象裡前幾年好像是有一起案件，當時我還在讀書。｣  
韓金努力想了想，卻搖了搖頭，他記憶中幾乎找不到任何印象。  
｢我回去會查，你的意思是，如果有同樣的…｣  
｢有同樣的圖案傷痕，以及很大可能也是碎屍案件。｣劉時雨看著他，｢但是你需要排查的東西很多，不一定很快能預知兩位兇手的關係。或者他們之間根本沒有關係，只是…出於崇拜。｣  
韓金的臉色都蒼白了幾分。  
｢出於崇拜。｣他的聲音有點顫抖，寒意順著脊背蔓延到腦後，｢我不知道這個有什麼…好崇拜的。｣  
劉時雨也搖頭，擔憂地看著他。  
｢你很緊張。｣他對他說，幾乎可以看到韓金堅實偽裝下脆弱的神情，於是他眼裡有讓韓金害怕的溫柔和憐憫，｢跟緊張這類案子不一樣。｣  
別這樣看著我。韓金閉上眼。  
｢我…｣他嘴唇有些發抖，最後把心頭的恐懼壓了下來，｢我確實不明白殘忍地對待一個人，不管是陌生人還是親友，這都不能讓人崇拜和理解。｣  
因為我覺得這個案子還是衝著我來的。他沒有說出口，否則那樣顯得他過於脆弱，需要倚靠面前這個人，他不喜歡那樣。  
而且他擔憂的是最後受傷的反而是正在試圖幫他的劉時雨，他不能再讓從前的悲劇重演一遍，儘管他們如今僅僅只是合作夥伴，連朋友可能都算不上。  
｢誰知道呢，任何人的心都很難揣測。｣劉時雨察覺到了韓金的不對勁，卻沒有強行幫助他的打算，他只是抬起手腕看了看時間，｢不過我還是很希望你會繼續跟我分享這個案子。｣  
｢我們去吃飯吧，我請客。｣韓金接過話，匆匆把茶几上的案卷和血腥的照片收拾起來，｢你有附近推薦的餐廳嗎？｣

 

陳裕添沒想到謝天宇這麼快就找上他還書來了，他剛剛下了解剖課，腦袋疲憊得很，索性去洗手間洗把臉再考慮晚飯和晚自習的問題。  
洗手間裡的煙味讓他皺起了眉，一個挺壯實的人背對著他在抽煙。  
他覺得這個身形有點眼熟，但是還沒想起來是誰，嘴巴卻比腦袋反應快得多。  
｢誒？！這地方抽煙不好吧？｣他的手還沒拍到那人肩上，對方就轉了過來，他才明白為什麼看著這麼熟悉，｢能不能摁了…你…｣  
｢就一天沒見著你就忘記我了啊，陳裕添？｣謝天宇滿不在乎地把煙頭摁滅，從公文包裡掏出那本書，｢吶，還你。謝謝你了。｣  
｢沒有啊，我…今天上了一天課，還沒來得及催你呢。｣他不好意思撓了撓頭，轉過身去接了一捧水潑到臉上，謝天宇從自己口袋裡掏了一張紙巾給他，｢謝謝。我太累了，沒想起來。｣  
謝天宇心裡倒是感謝韓金那天給他的紙巾讓他這會兒留下來顯得不那麼尷尬。  
｢累了要好好休息啊，你還這麼小休息不夠怎麼行。｣謝天宇想當然地揉了揉他頭髮，才意識到好像這個動作有點親密，｢你晚飯還沒吃吧？｣  
｢啊？｣陳裕添顯然也沒反應過來，｢我請你吃…食堂？｣  
謝天宇差點笑出聲來。  
｢這樣吧，上次那杯奶茶是道歉，今天我請你吃飯算謝謝你好吧？｣他用商量的語氣，以免陳裕添對他除了臥底還會跳出來一些奇奇怪怪的評價，｢我以前也這畢業的，食堂有啥好吃的。｣  
陳裕添點了點頭，眼裡有了點天真孩氣的光芒。  
｢你也在這畢業的，那你是我師兄咯？｣他甚至已經算是跳了兩步跟上往外走的謝天宇，｢你怎麼突然來這兒，找劉教授？｣  
謝天宇擎住他的胳膊，把他拉到自己身邊。  
｢有案子，你也知道的。經常需要心理刻畫什麼的。｣他無法透露什麼，只能這麼回答了，｢吃火鍋不？介不介意有別人？｣  
結果他的手機先響了起來，居然是韓金給他打來的。謝天宇心裡嘀咕著韓金能給他打電話簡直是太陽打西邊出來的，一邊接了。  
陳裕添只是在走廊擺設的長凳上坐下來看著他，一副天真的樣子，手指很無聊地撥著書。  
謝天宇當然不會說自己的心跳又漏了幾拍的。  
｢行吧，那你們倆自己去吧。你回來路上小心。｣他掛斷電話，走到陳裕添身旁拍了拍他肩膀，｢我同事另外有約了，走吧。｣  
陳裕添活力滿滿地跳了起來跟在他身後，謝天宇卻突然對自己剛剛走出的這棟樓有了不太好的感覺。  
｢這棟樓是什麼樓？｣他問陳裕添，｢我原來在這的時候還沒有這棟樓，還是有人跟我說你這個專業的會在這裡有課我才過來的。｣  
｢解剖課都在這兒上的。｣陳裕添給他解釋，｢我們這群研究生入學的時候才啟用的。｣

 

韓金跨進會議室的時候幾乎坐滿了人，謝天宇指了指自己旁邊留下來的位子讓他過來坐。  
｢約會愉快嗎？｣他坐下來用只有謝天宇能聽到的聲音問，｢還是約到一半就被張宇一個電話叫過來了？｣  
｢什麼約會，才認識幾天就約會了。｣謝天宇嗤之以鼻，卻又有點憤憤不平，｢搞得我可能還要請他一頓，吃一半就得跑。看來我確實得開始追他了，說不定我到時候追到一半又出個什麼案子。｣  
｢富二代還在乎一頓飯的錢？｣韓金面無表情揶揄他，｢你要不趁早追，只怕人家同學就捷足先登了。｣  
張宇推了推眼鏡，又用筆敲了敲桌子。  
｢死者身份已經確定了，是一名…money boy，有濫用藥物、酗酒的記錄。｣他看著本子，聲音很溫和，｢而且他的人際關係也是極為複雜的，鄰居反映他生活糜爛，經常各色人等都會帶回家。兇手的範圍會很大。｣  
韓金低下頭看了看自己的本子，然後舉了手。  
｢據，第二次心理刻畫，有很大可能是一起模仿作案。我們需要把所有案卷調查一遍，找到類似的案子，看有什麼人能接觸到這種…比較惡性的案件。｣韓金斷斷續續地按他和劉時雨兩個人探討出來的東西說，｢並且兇手對於上一個案件有很大程度的欣賞，但是這些排查也極其需要時間。｣  
｢我已經查到了，四年前你和謝天宇剛來的時候你不是有一次擊斃過一個嫌犯嗎？那個人之前也有一起惡性碎屍案。｣張宇接上了他的話，又有些疑惑地看著他，｢疑犯也是採用同樣的手法碎屍，而且也劃了一個相同的符號，只是沒有用的手術刀。｣  
韓金的臉色煞白，但是他很平靜地坐了下去，手裡的筆卻一直跟著他的手在顫抖。  
他居然不記得這件事，發生在那件事以前。  
劉時雨在和他一起吃飯的時候也已經把他對他的擔憂挑明了。  
｢我還是保留看法，我覺得你的緊張來源於你的過去，或許有並不像你想的那麼簡單的事情。｣劉時雨別開眼睛，並不打算直視他，｢或者說白了，我覺得你需要對PTSD的治療。但是一切還是取決於你自己，不過如果你需要，我會給你提供幫助，放心。｣  
而韓金自己記得很清楚，PTSD的其中一個症狀便是，如果他是迴避型，就會將從前關於受到極大創傷的那段記憶改變，甚至於遺忘。  
｢謝天宇，你記得嗎？｣他聲音顫抖地問謝天宇，在謝天宇一臉擔憂地來跟他說晚安的時候。  
｢那時候你不是只是去…蹲了一個點？然後他剛好出現在那裡，而且還準備襲擊你，你就把他擊斃了。｣謝天宇完整地回答他，｢或許你沒有意識到他是那個惡性案件的兇手吧。｣  
｢但是我怎麼一點都不記得呢？｣謝天宇幫他關燈以後，韓金把臉埋進手掌裡，莫名的恐慌席捲心頭。


	3. Chapter 3

劉時雨擰開門，摁亮大廳裡的燈。  
在玄關的玻璃上映出他清晰的帶著擔憂的面容來，他很清楚是因為剛才進行到一半不得不中止的飯局。  
韓金在他眼裡是個頗為有趣的人，只是僅僅是表面的接觸就已經讓他生出了不詳的感覺，這很不好。  
他能覺察得出來韓金的緊張並不來源於案件的殘忍程度，他也知道以韓金的個性要接受他的幫助絕非易事，但是他不希望這個也許會成為他的朋友的人就這樣身陷泥潭。  
他有預感。  
所以他不得不再次提出讓韓金接受PTSD的測試以及治療的建議，雖然那百分之百會被否定。  
好在他們沒有機會尷尬，就在韓金搖頭的時候手機就響了，坐在對面的人皺了皺眉，抬起來的眸子有如釋重負和歉疚的多重矛盾情緒在裡面，卻又定定看著他。  
｢老大說，要開會。｣韓金匆忙站起身來，拿出錢夾指了指桌子，｢抱歉，這頓我先買單，下次繼續吧。｣  
劉時雨當然一個人對著一桌子湘菜還是吃得味同嚼蠟，雖然他一開始真是對韓金居然和他有共同的對湘菜的愛好表示吃驚和喜悅。  
好在他說…有下一次。  
劉時雨終於在沙發上坐了下來，想了很久之後把平板電腦拿來開始查詢東西。  
他查了四年前一起惡性碎屍案的新聞，一眼就看到那個擊斃兇犯的年輕警員，就是韓金。  
而報道裡說，韓金和兇犯有過搏鬥，最後看上去十分瘦弱的韓金還是憑著專業的格鬥技巧佔了上風，兇犯奪路而逃，被他擊斃。  
他一眼就看出來那張照片上的韓金和平日面無表情的他有很大的不同，這讓他有理由相信那時候噩夢的種子已經在韓金心中深埋了下來，而韓金沒有能力阻止它生根發芽。  
劉時雨把平板電腦放在腿上，覺得自己有些脫力。  
這種感覺他明白，所以他才希望能把韓金拉出來。  
就在他出神的時候，他的手機屏幕亮了，有人打電話進來，顯示的名字讓他有些驚訝。  
｢喂，韓警官。｣他接了起來，心裡有點忐忑。  
｢劉教授，PTSD的迴避型症狀，一定會出現記憶上的遺忘嗎？｣韓金的聲音聽上去很鎮定，卻隱隱在發抖。  
劉時雨不知道怎麼回答他。  
｢是的。你怎麼突然提起這個了？｣他最後還是決定實話實說。  
｢當年的事情，我什麼都想不起來。｣韓金在那頭說，｢謝天宇和我們頭兒…卻都對那件事印象很深。｣

 

 

謝天宇打著呵欠站在公寓樓大門口，等著在打電話的韓金。  
雖然外人普遍認為他這個浪蕩公子哥的樣當不了一個好警員，反而回家繼承家產是最合適的，可是他也說不出來為什麼這件事上他這麼有事業心 。  
當警員很危險，你如果有個什麼事情那可怎麼辦？他的父親在寬大的辦公桌後暴跳如雷，而他像是翻白眼一樣看著他父親。  
他一再保證自己不會有什麼事情，雖然他心裡知道作為警員不受傷都是很難得的事情了。  
陳裕添在這個時候突然闖進他的危機四伏的生活裡，無知無覺。雖然不過短暫幾天。  
謝天宇低下頭看著自己的腳尖，想要憶起曾經追求女生時自己是怎麼追求別人的，又突然意識到陳裕添是一個，長大的，一定會有自己想法的男孩。  
那不一樣。  
他無法馬上確認陳裕添是不是真的能夠和他在一起，想到這裡他就煩躁，卻又不願意因為不冷靜去傷害陳裕添。  
韓金把電話掛掉了，緩步走到他面前時，他立刻站直了身體。  
｢我去找他，今晚…可能會很晚才回來。｣韓金臉色有些蒼白，但是卻一如既往平靜，｢如果太晚你先去睡。我自己回來應該沒事。｣  
謝天宇只是摸出了煙盒拍了拍他肩膀，兩個人錯身而過時韓金聽到謝天宇低沉的聲音。  
｢沒事，大不了我開車去接你。｣謝天宇叼著煙說話有些模糊，｢回來你開就是了。那案卷我先拿走了。｣  
韓金想對謝天宇說些什麼感激的話，但是這本身也不符合他的性格，而且他也走出了老遠，謝天宇應該早就坐電梯上樓了。  
『那我這位巫師還是給你早日能償所願的祝福的。』他給謝天宇發私信，想像了一下謝天宇的表情。  
謝天宇當然是驚恐的，他和陳裕添八字沒一撇，韓金反而看透一切地讓他去追求。  
他的火機甚至都掉到地上，但是想了想這大概就是韓金的風格，他也習慣了。  
可他還是十分迷惑，當年韓金擊斃那人並不太可能讓他有如此嚴重的PTSD症狀，而一切恰恰和推論是相反的。  
他終於抱著案卷在沙發上坐下來，腦袋裡徘徊的卻始終是韓金嚴重的PTSD的起因，直到他的腦海裡又蹦出來一個人。  
｢不能夠啊…這也不太可能吧。｣他甩了甩腦袋，想把揮之不去的念頭甩出去安心研究案件。

 

 

劉時雨沒有給韓金準備果汁，也不可能給他準備大半夜根本不能喝的茶，他只是給他倒了杯溫水。  
堅硬的玻璃杯在韓金手裡散發著沒有危險的溫度，讓他平靜下來，陷進柔軟的沙發裡，連表情都平和很多。  
｢當時我才去沒有多久，只負責蹲點。而且一開始他們並不認為他會出現在那裡。｣韓金的聲音有常人很難形容的感受，｢但是關於那一天，我的腦袋是一片空白的。我根本不知道自己做了什麼。｣  
劉時雨抬起頭去看那雙黑沉沉的眸子，韓金慣於為自己築起堅硬高聳的堡壘，而這個時候，堡壘在一片平靜中向死寂的懸崖崩塌。  
｢也許是因為他過於兇殘，讓你受到了很大的威脅。｣他輕聲說，看著韓金小口啜飲溫水，｢所以你…什麼都沒記起來。｣  
｢如果張宇沒有提，我大概根本沒有想到他居然是…我要找的案件的被模仿的那個人。｣玻璃杯和茶几碰撞出微妙的聲音，｢關於那個案子，我腦子一片空白。｣  
｢而四年之後，同樣的案子…｣劉時雨遲疑地說，｢居然會落到你頭上，那確實有些過於巧合了。我沒法不懷疑這是衝著你來的。｣  
韓金猛然抬起頭看著他，手裡的玻璃杯攥得緊緊的。  
｢連你也會認為這是衝著我來的。｣他眼底的恐懼終於無處遁形，｢我覺得這確實是衝著我來的，毫無疑問。而他就像是黑暗裡的東西，我不知道會是誰，他想要什麼，為什麼。｣  
劉時雨心裡咯噔了一下，終於理解了韓金的反常。  
｢你的緊張來源於此。｣他用了肯定的語氣，看到韓金已經滿臉憊色，｢你很累對嗎？｣  
韓金點頭，想要給謝天宇打電話。  
｢我這兒有客房，你可以休息。｣劉時雨對他說，｢一個想要和你成為朋友的人，這個邀請會很冒犯你嗎？｣  
韓金抬起頭來，對著光線仔細看著他。  
｢不，你早就是了。｣他在盡力恢復平日的冷靜模樣，｢只是我…不想再讓朋友因為我出點什麼不好的事情了。｣  
｢好好休息吧，晚上總會讓人想太多。｣劉時雨領他去客房，｢你需要牛奶嗎？｣  
韓金最後洗完澡裹著被子喝完牛奶以後，已經困的快要睜不開眼睛了，手指卻蜻蜓點水地跟來拿走杯子的劉時雨手指差點勾在一塊。  
｢幫我。｣他迷迷糊糊地說。

 

 

謝天宇第二天是提前趕來接韓金的，雖然韓金知道他更是為了來找陳裕添。  
那個笑起來還和孩子沒什麼兩樣的學生，想來人也和笑容一般單純無害。  
別說謝天宇，韓金覺得哪怕再和他接觸多那麼一些，他也會覺得陳裕添討人喜歡。  
劉時雨卻告訴他自己必須和謝天宇談談，於是韓金看著謝天宇不大情願地放棄了今晚再請陳裕添吃飯的念頭，有些好笑。  
謝天宇是有些惶恐的，這件事居然還找上他，但是得知是為了另一件事以後，他很快明白過來了。  
｢馬哥說他不記得，我也很奇怪。｣謝天宇給劉時雨的感覺是看上去有些囂張，但很快他意識到謝天宇性格裡有絕對能和韓金共處的因素，因此他們倆作為舍友還能合得來並不是奇怪的事。  
｢你當時呢？｣劉時雨繼續問，｢你們不是從大學就認識了？｣  
｢我那天另有任務要執行。｣謝天宇對他說，｢我是後來才到場的，那時候我才知道他是…那起案子的兇手。人是馬哥打死的，這倒沒問題。｣  
謝天宇從來不喊韓金本名，劉時雨倒是知道韓金的社交軟件上用的就是司馬老賊這個名字，所以不太奇怪。  
｢那…當時他是什麼情況，你有印象嗎？｣劉時雨身子往他那邊微微傾斜，｢或者說有什麼不太對的。｣  
｢他太過平靜了，根本沒有表情。｣謝天宇突然抬起頭，｢有沒有可能，其實是嚇懵了？｣  
｢恐怕是的。｣劉時雨拿起了杯子喝了一口茶，｢雖然我暫時不知道他為什麼會被嚇懵了。｣  
謝天宇也知道這大概會是談話的終結，於是伸手去拿車鑰匙，冷不防聽到陳裕添的名字。  
｢你其實…很喜歡陳裕添吧？｣劉時雨也站起身來。  
｢啊？｣不意劉時雨這麼快就看透，謝天宇自己也有點懵，一時反應不過來，｢陳…陳裕添？｣  
｢韓金跟我說，他覺得案子是衝著他來的。｣劉時雨盯著他，他雖然沒有韓金那樣犀利有壓迫感的眼神，但是也讓謝天宇心頭升起了不太好的預感，｢不管你是喜歡他，還是與他只是朋友，作為他的一個老師，我只是希望他能盡量不要捲入這件很危險的案子。｣  
謝天宇的表情凝重起來，帶著懷疑。  
｢我會盡可能不讓他捲入進來。｣他沉聲說，｢不過，你呢？｣


	4. Chapter 4

韓金走到門口，恰好遇到陳裕添，兩個人大眼瞪小眼很是尷尬。  
還好陳裕添急著去圖書館趕論文，最後還是很有禮貌跟他道了別，跟著同學急匆匆走了。  
不然韓金不管是跟天性活潑的陳裕添大眼瞪小眼，還是等著劉時雨有話要問的謝天宇，或者是昨晚跟他交談後面色一直很不好看的劉時雨，對他來說都是災難。  
謝天宇當然臉色好不到哪裡去，昨晚等韓金等到睡著，今天又得趕過來接他，還跟劉時雨討論了這個案子不同尋常的地方。  
他其實有些意外，劉時雨對韓金的事很上心，絕非因為這可以作為研究對象。  
等他出來時，陳裕添已經離開了，只給他發了簡訊說自己有要緊事。  
｢他要去圖書館趕論文。｣韓金看了正在看手機的謝天宇，語氣有些淡淡的，｢挺懂禮貌一孩子。｣  
｢說得好像你很老似的。｣謝天宇總算心情好一些，｢好幾年沒回來了，去食堂吃早飯嘛？｣  
韓金終於彎彎嘴角，昨夜顯然也沒休息好的蒼白臉上有了一點不易察覺的笑容，然後點了點頭。  
儘管離開校園有了點年頭，他們倆卻依然帶著不同的學生氣，有陽光透過巨大的玻璃窗照進來，謝天宇恍惚會想起他第一次跟韓金搭話的場景。  
也是這麼個早上，忘記帶飯卡的他為了買早餐趕去上課，不得已拍了同為同學舍友上下舖卻沒開口說過一句話的面癱韓金求助。  
韓金話不多，卻還是很仗義幫他刷了卡買了早餐。  
『你吧，看上去就那種大咧咧遲早有天不帶飯卡出門的。』他回到宿舍趁著沒人再次跟韓金道謝，沒想到反而被這個從來不說話的人揶揄了。  
謝天宇當然也是不搞事就不是他了，於是韓金下個月的飯卡上的餘額讓他瞠目結舌，回頭差點把課本扔到睡在下舖的謝天宇頭上。  
『反正我哪天忘記帶卡了不還得刷你的麼？』謝天宇理直氣壯回答，躺回床上的動作大的讓韓金以為他要把床晃塌了。  
面癱韓金和富二代謝天宇就這樣居然也成了認識數年的好友了，還一起當了警員。  
韓金喝了一口豆漿，看著謝天宇大口咬著包子。  
｢昨晚很累麼？｣韓金終於開口問他，｢我本來想打電話給你的…｣  
｢你不也一樣，咱們說這個沒意思。｣謝天宇三下兩下解決一個包子，又拿起另一個，｢你覺得這個案子衝你來的，對吧？｣  
韓金的心頭馬上揪緊了，卻又意識到劉時雨的做法是可以理解的，謝天宇不是不靠譜的人，即便知道了早做防範也比等著對方可能一擊致命好得多。  
｢可能和以前…陳博的事情是有關聯的。｣他揉了揉太陽穴，謝天宇看著他，手裡半個包子放了下來。  
這大概還是他第一次在那件事後聽韓金主動提起陳博。

 

 

陳裕添揉了揉脖子，又捶了捶自己的肩膀。  
圖書館五樓，風景不差，他甚至可以看到外面趕著去上課經過的人。  
有陽光順著書本滑落到他白皙的手臂上，他不由得撇了撇嘴，想到直到現在還有同學把他當成女孩子看。  
謝天宇的那個面癱同事看上去心裡有很大的困擾，而那好像並不來源於據說很兇殘的案件。他的思緒忍不住飄了出去。  
劉時雨沒有透露案件的分毫，這原本也不關他的事。可一想起謝天宇，他又覺得心頭複雜起來。  
謝天宇給他的感覺就是外表很囂張，內裡還是個很細緻的人。他們才認識幾天，謝天宇會催著他睡覺，看書不許看太晚。  
甚至那天只進行了一半的飯局也說了總有一天要重新補回來，還冒著可能趕回去開會時間會很緊的風險先把他送回學校。  
想到他嗆聲說謝天宇是個臥底還差不多，陳裕添也不知道自己為什麼會說出那樣回頭看起來好笑得不行的話來。  
｢笑你妹啊，論文都沒搞定在這對著玻璃窗笑，你傻了吧。｣顏宏在他對面坐了下來，一臉頭痛的表情，｢來，看看這本書。｣  
｢這本書我剛借過，法醫學和心理學都有談到。｣陳裕添抬頭對他笑了笑，也覺得課題很頭疼，｢居然是劉教授告訴我的，但是我們課題感覺對這個討論不夠深入啊。｣  
顏宏皺了皺眉，有點垂頭喪氣。  
｢下個月要交了，現在也就我和你在做這個課題。｣顏宏有些愁眉苦臉，｢至於那個誰，可算了吧。｣  
｢沒關係，還有時間。｣陳裕添搖搖頭，手裡的筆點著課題的標題，臉上卻對顏宏露出一個笑來，｢雖然就我們倆，但是也不會比別人差。｣  
｢我怎麼覺得那個警員，對你有點不一樣？｣顏宏翻了兩頁資料，不經意說了一句，｢感覺你們倆有點不打不相識。｣  
｢亂講吧。｣陳裕添扔下筆，搶過顏宏手裡的資料，｢我打不過他啊，力氣很大。｣  
他翻了個白眼，想到謝天宇人本身是挺壯實的，沒想到力氣是真的大很多，他被摁在書架上的時候是真的很不服氣的。  
這個人這麼囂張，可是他現在並不排斥他對自己好。  
｢來來來繼續研究一下這裡怎麼搞。｣顏宏點了點資料，兩個人湊到一起，甚至還輕手輕腳地把筆電轉到面前來查資料。

 

 

直到謝天宇在沙發上坐了下來，他的脊背始終因為緊張而挺直的，吊兒郎當的樣子全無。  
韓金彷彿是做了很大的思想鬥爭，終於把低垂的腦袋抬了起來，他的眼眸銳利地盯著謝天宇。  
像一把刀。謝天宇不由得想這麼去形容。  
｢陳博當時的傷很重，雖然沒直接斃命，但他甚至來不及給我打電話就因為重傷休克，沒有得到及時救治。｣韓金感覺喉嚨不是自己的，雖然他的語調沒有任何波動，｢所以你也知道的，我第二天聯繫不上他，我都沒有想過他會出事這種可能。｣  
｢而那起案子你要避嫌，按規定不能參與。｣謝天宇的手指撫上自己的唇，表示他在思考，｢法醫到場的時候，已經是第二天傍晚了。｣  
｢刺中他要害的不是普通銳器，類似於榫頭之類的東西…鑿入傷口，造成嚴重的失血性休克。｣韓金的雙手合攏，用力克制著繼續回憶，｢而這一起案子，幾乎是同樣的手法，沒有拿來殺人，而是用於處理屍體。｣  
｢陳博的案子一直沒有任何進展。｣謝天宇噓了一口氣，｢沒有監控視頻，兇手甚至是繞開了電梯走樓梯進入和離開。像是一個幽靈。｣  
他抬起眼睛，看到韓金的手在發抖。  
｢所以，我不懷疑他兩年後的目標其實是我。當時確實不允許我參與調查，可是你還是把案卷給我看過了。｣他的十指交疊著放在茶几邊緣，｢他也許很興奮，因為他知道我沒有辦法調查陳博那個案子，而這個案子會是我們倆第一次交手。他可以掂量我的斤兩，可是我對他一直沒有任何了解。｣  
｢一個…變態殺手，你甚至不知道你是因為什麼變成了他的目標。｣謝天宇擔憂地看著韓金，｢我始終覺得即使跟陳博那個案子有關，切入點也太少了，你和他的淵源完全不是在陳博出事後才開始的。｣  
｢所以我們還是要從四年前的案子開始查，而且起碼我不用避嫌。｣韓金終於拿起了那杯溫水，顫抖著喝了幾口，｢當年那件案子，我了解的並不多。｣  
｢那時候我們倆剛來不久，不是愣頭青麼，根本不能參與。｣謝天宇低下頭看著自己的手，｢你有沒有覺得其實即便陳博是替你承受了死亡的代價，而他並不滿足？過了兩年他依然覺得，如果能那樣取走你的性命更能讓他愉悅？｣  
｢我一直覺得，是我害死陳博的。他出事的頭一天晚上，我有和這次出現場那晚睡前一樣心驚肉跳的感覺。｣韓金的眼眸平靜得彷彿深潭，看得謝天宇別過眼睛，｢他也許以為我和陳博關係好到會住一起，不知道什麼時候注意到了他的住所和生活習慣。｣  
｢我跟你下班時間本來就不規律，他甚至沒有機會觀察，就算觀察了也沒用。｣謝天宇伸了個懶腰，｢誰知道你和陳博只是關係非常好的朋友，而不是那種關係？對了，說到這個我想起來那個案子的一件事，那段只有幾秒鐘的錄音。｣  
｢你說錄音？｣韓金疑惑地看著他，｢我沒聽過，我只聽他們說關於我，所以說陳博替我遭了罪，應該沒有說錯。｣  
｢他說的最後一句，也是唯一一句…｣謝天宇拿起手機，站起身，｢小心，馬哥。｣  
韓金的臉色蒼白如紙，他覺得自己甚至連站起來的力氣都沒有了。  
｢我要休息了，不用給我留飯。｣他吃力地站起身往臥室裡走，門輕聲關上。

 

 

於是陳裕添在圖書館忙了快一天，收到了謝天宇的簡訊，約他吃飯。  
而且據說還是在挺高規格的餐廳，反正他確信肯定吃不起，一輩子除了這次大概不會有下一次的那種。  
顏宏幫他把資料帶回宿舍，但是筆電只能他一個人背著。  
｢又有人約了，還是同一個人。｣顏宏走之前不忘揶揄他，陳裕添本來長得白，臉紅更明顯，｢誒，你過兩天18號不是過生日嗎？｣  
｢閉嘴啊知道不。｣陳裕添瞪他，抱著筆電坐上了謝天宇的豪車，｢你同事不和你吃飯麼？｣  
｢他很累，不想吃飯。｣謝天宇聳肩，等紅燈的間隙照常點了一根煙，｢而且，你不是學法醫的嗎？｣  
｢你同事好瘦，打得過你麼？｣陳裕添看著他，｢我當然是學法醫的，說不定以後就跟你是同行了。｣  
｢我沒和馬哥打過，但是我知道他射擊很厲害。到了。｣謝天宇等著陳裕添解開安全帶才拔了鑰匙，｢你快畢業了嗎？看上去還是好小。｣  
於是陳裕添想都沒想到在這麼個高級餐廳裡，他們倆談的東西卻與這裡的高雅氣氛格格不入，甚至讓他懷疑等會就會被扔出去。  
｢鑿開關節跟鋸開肢體差不多，只是我感覺既然都知道關節部位，這人起碼也得有一定的醫學知識。｣陳裕添遲疑著跟他說，｢我們有課，也會聽說這樣處理的例子，甚至可能見過，但是實際上運用並不多。｣  
謝天宇莫名想到那個傷口平滑的記號，當時他的一句無心的『別是…同行』也許一語成讖。  
而這個人兩年前作案到現在再次犯案，又是一個奇怪的時間節點。  
｢兩年前你剛剛開始研究生課程對嗎？｣謝天宇又問，一邊招呼侍者買單，｢如果你很快就要畢業的話。｣  
｢對啊。｣陳裕添吸著果汁，｢哇，謝天宇，你一直很顛覆我的認知啊。萬一你被什麼人盯上，說你出入高級餐廳，收入不明請你去喝茶怎麼辦？｣  
謝天宇只是擺擺手，跟他一起走了出去。  
｢這地方就我爸的，他們能說什麼。｣他好整以暇，｢你過兩天生日，想要什麼禮物啊？｣  
｢嚇，你還真是個富二代啊？那我可惹不起啊。｣陳裕添腦筋真轉不過彎來了，一順嘴把舍友給賣了，｢我來之前顏宏還說你怕是看上我了。｣  
誰知道謝天宇真的站住了，還把他給拉住了。  
｢嗯，對呀，我看上你了。｣他很認真地說，｢我喜歡你啊陳裕添，但是還是得看你願不願意接受我。｣  
陳裕添只想落荒而逃，可是謝天宇的胳膊那麼有力，還有他低沉的聲音在耳邊，就像那天一樣。  
｢外面下雨了，我送你回去。｣


	5. Chapter 5

趁著案情分析會間隙，韓金把四年前的案卷借到了手，剛在座位上坐下，會議室就安靜了下來。  
｢真借到了？｣謝天宇問，引得胡彬回過頭來看他們倆，韓金把案卷往筆記本下一放。  
這件事牽扯進來的人越少越好。  
｢嗯，簡單。｣他做了總結，｢回去再說。｣  
張宇還在巨大的投影屏幕前對新的發現指點，謝天宇的視線不再糾纏於那本案卷，他習慣性撫摸著嘴唇抬頭看屏幕上新的物證。  
｢在拋屍現場範圍內找到的鑿子非常乾淨，沒有留下任何痕跡，可見兇手行兇計劃的周密。｣韓金也抬起頭看著照片，手指卻不自覺撫摸著案卷的邊緣，｢兇手在第一現場的物證應該也被處理非常乾淨了。｣  
｢但是對於那處形似五芒星記號的屍檢報告有特別之處，那是死後形成的傷口。｣胡彬看了一眼筆記本，｢所用的兇器卻應該是手術刀之類的銳器。｣  
警員中立刻爆發了竊竊私語。  
謝天宇的腦袋嗡的一聲響，還真是給他蒙對了，儘管這個答案他根本不想要。  
｢而且兇手應該很熟練，並不存在臨時起意使用手術刀造成傷口的條件。｣張宇補充。  
韓金又隱隱覺得釋然，既然大致的範圍劃定，那麼找到兇手理應是時間問題。  
而謝天宇腦袋裡突然閃過的念頭讓他在開口之後讓韓金心裡一沉。  
｢即便是調查，人數也不少。我懷疑在我們查找的時候，他會為了你繼續作案。｣謝天宇說的沒有什麼不合理的地方，韓金清楚得很，｢甚至有可能還有人會成為下一個…陳博。｣  
｢是啊，上一個案子我到底要避嫌。｣他的手指撫平藏在筆記本下的案卷，聲音在周圍人的竊竊私語裡放的很低，｢他大概會在再一次犯案的時候嘲笑我的無能。｣  
｢不過你放心好了，我命硬的很。｣謝天宇的語氣不像是在開玩笑，｢幫你擋一擋，我覺得我還是可以的。｣  
｢所以我們還是要在會用到手術刀的人群裡面調查就是了。｣有人舉手，而張宇點了點頭。  
｢這個範圍說大不大，說小不小的。｣張宇把投影儀關上，｢總之盡快進行調查，因為不排除多次作案的可能。｣  
｢你最好在幫我擋之前考慮好那個法醫學研究生。｣韓金在謝天宇站起來的時候平淡地說，｢我不信你沒有把握，但是我還是得提醒你，這很可能把他拉進來。｣  
謝天宇想了想，終於乾笑了一聲。  
｢還能比我爸恐怖？我覺得我最頭疼的估計還是帶他回去和我爸說這件事。｣

 

顏宏已經洗了澡，正和室友胡梓翔在一起研究論文，冷不防大門一開，陳裕添的頭髮濕淋淋地闖進來了。  
｢你吃個飯吃成這樣，被人女朋友潑了幾杯酒了啊？｣胡梓翔趕緊去給他拿毛巾擦頭，｢還是被人表白太高興了回來唱歌在宿舍樓下被人倒水了？｣  
｢閉嘴，老子這是淋雨了。｣陳裕添一邊擦頭一邊把筆電拿出來，還好沒被淋濕，｢表什麼白，吃飯就吃飯，還表白。｣  
陳裕添甚至回頭瞪了一眼跟他開玩笑顏宏，可惜他一貫毫無威懾力，倒是顏宏一邊看著他笑一邊把剛才聊的論文給他看。  
｢看一下，這樣搞沒什麼問題吧？｣胡梓翔指了指屏幕，｢雖然跟預想有點不同。｣  
陳裕添匆匆掃了一眼，想說什麼又覺得這時候說不出話來，於是點了點頭就去拿衣服。  
顏宏搖搖頭，看著已經關上的淋浴間的門笑了笑，拍了拍胡梓翔的手背。  
｢今天問他估計什麼都問不出來，不如明天等他睡醒了再說。｣  
｢真被表白了？不過怎麼一副失魂落魄的樣子回來的。｣胡梓翔聳肩，把文檔保存好。  
｢誒呀不是他說外邊下雨了我都忘了，我就怕被飄過來的雨淋到。｣顏宏趕緊起身去收衣服。  
陳裕添匆忙把門關上，又把其實只是一點點潮濕的衣服脫了下來，擰開熱水開關。  
他本來並不想謝天宇送他回來，因為這樣讓他覺得有些難以適應，但是外面在下雨，謝天宇的提議足夠誘人。  
幸好謝天宇沒有任何逾矩的地方，他們兩人甚至在整段路程都沒有說話。陳裕添並不喜歡一片安靜，卻只能在一片沉寂裡側頭看著被雨水模糊的燈紅酒綠的街道。  
直到汽車慢慢停下，陳裕添抬手解開安全帶。  
｢我知道這樣很唐突，所以我說要看你的選擇。｣謝天宇聲音一直低沉溫柔，卻直直闖進他耳朵，｢其實劉教授不願意我和你走的太近，起碼在這個時候是這樣的。｣  
陳裕添側頭看他，謝天宇一半的面容沉在黑暗裡，他想要說什麼，又覺得說什麼似乎都不夠妥當。  
甚至連下車都不是一個好的選擇。  
｢我其實算不上他的…學生。｣他的手臂收緊，抱著自己的包。  
｢我不能跟你透露什麼，劉教授一直有在幫我們。｣謝天宇繼續說，｢我知道說出來可能會嚇到你，但是不說出來，我不知道以後會不會還有機會說了。｣  
陳裕添心念一動，知道他的意思。  
｢我只是…需要想一想罷了。｣他的手指點在自己的太陽穴上，｢我需要一點時間。｣  
熱水劈頭蓋臉淋了下來，陳裕添閉上眼睛。  
他想到謝天宇如釋重負的表情，在他淋雨衝回宿舍樓的時候一直在他腦海裡揮之不去。  
他終於甩了甩濕透的頭髮，像是要把心頭的煩躁一起甩出去，最後卻鬼使神差把冷水開到最大。

 

 

劉時雨以平常的輕鬆步調邁出高級公寓電梯，手裡還提著買的菜，一邊從口袋裡掏出鑰匙。  
最近幾天他和韓金都沒有任何聯繫，他也不好去追問什麼，索性讓自己稍微輕鬆一些。  
韓金在上一次告別後甚至沒有說一個字，但他也能理解。本身就是不甚喜歡說話的人，又因為這起來勢洶洶也撲朔迷離的案子，不想說話也很正常。  
就在他快要走到門口的時候，才注意到有人在等著，那個人不是別人，是他剛剛還想到的那個。  
「劉教授，又見面了。」韓金的語氣和平常沒有太大不同，看上去手裡的公文包卻很沉，「我本來覺得你可能會很晚才到家，想了想或許還是早一些來等著會更好一些。」  
「你等了很久嗎？」劉時雨把門打開，帶著他走進去，「叫我名字就好，不用那麼公事公辦的語氣。」  
韓金緩緩地搖了搖頭，盯著他的臉看了好一會。  
「這是讓我直呼你名字的信號嗎？」他的眼眸帶著不可形容的神采，「或許你需要一個…幫手？」  
於是韓金和他在餐桌邊坐下來共享一頓晚餐到底讓劉時雨有些恍惚，他不認為韓金像是一個廚藝嫻熟的人，但事實是他好像做的並不賴。  
「兩年前的案子一直沒有破，我無法得到案卷，了解更多。」韓金在白紙上畫上一條坐標軸，原點是四年前的兇案，其中一個節點是兩年前他的友人遇害案，最後一個節點是最近這起兇案，「謝天宇參與了那個案子，我能了解的信息全是他給我的。」  
劉時雨點了點頭，視線從韓金平靜的臉上移到了紙上。  
「他，對你真的很好。按道理說這麼做，其實是違反規定的。」劉時雨遲疑了一下，「四年前的案子你才剛借到案卷沒多久，你先說說兩年前的案子吧，就說你從謝天宇那裡了解到的。」  
韓金深吸了一口氣，他的面容很平靜，眼眸裡卻充滿了讓劉時雨驚詫的痛悔、煎熬的情緒。  
「兩年多以前，我有一個很好的朋友，自己開了一家寵物店。其實我和他關係好，也就好在我們倆有時候會一起吃飯。」韓金垂下眼眸，意識到劉時雨並不帶著威脅的關注也會讓他覺得自己無處遁形，「結果有一天他本來約了我吃飯，那天我卻突然要和謝天宇出現場。我通知他以後他沒有回覆，我以為他太忙了，結果第二天傍晚謝天宇突然接到出現場的命令，他回來以後告訴我…我那個朋友，死了，現場很血腥。」  
「我能理解，你覺得如果不是你突然有事也許他就不會出事了。」劉時雨低下頭去盯著那張紙，「他的死因和這個案子有什麼聯繫對麼？」  
「我不覺得我那天沒有取消約定就能讓他逃過一劫，就算那一天沒有出事，也許就在第二天，在某一個明天，他依然會出事。」韓金聲音隱隱顫抖，「你知道麼，我一直覺得他就是替我死了。我對四年前的案子沒有任何記憶，也會煩躁，謝天宇根本沒辦法，是陳博在幫我。」  
「所以你愧疚至今。」  
「我不能參與案子，不能替他抓到兇手讓他安息，這本來就是一個噩夢。」他手裡的筆啪的一聲跌落桌面，「而兩年後幾乎一樣的案子，這個噩夢…又回來了。」  
「你知道噩夢是怎麼樣的麼？」劉時雨拍了拍他顫抖的肩膀，韓金扭過頭去看他，「噩夢是會醒的，這次你還有我，我會幫你。」

 

突然發神經洗冷水的陳裕添很後悔，但是嚴重的感冒好的速度著實令人抓狂。  
於是他比想像中更多次地反省自己為什麼那個晚上抽了風洗冷水，以至於心裡更加煎熬。  
謝天宇照常給他發簡訊，讓他多吃點，好好休息。  
他本來想說謝謝，又想到謝天宇才是罪魁禍首，心裡彆扭得很，索性裝死。  
「你也是傻到連命都不要了，就這十幾度的天，淋了雨，還洗冷水？」最後覺得他不對勁，踹門進去才看到他縮在角落裡全身濕透的顏宏幾乎是點著他的腦門嘮叨，「你到底怎麼就想不開了啊陳裕添？」  
胡梓翔一言不發把他裹在毯子裡拖出來，兩個人七手八腳把他身上擦幹了塞進被窩裡，最後他依然不負眾望感冒還發了燒。  
「今天我好像看到了一直去劉教授的那個警員，跟那個請你吃飯的，又來了。」胡梓翔把筆電放在桌上，「你想吃什麼，我給你帶？」  
陳裕添幾天都燒的昏昏沉沉，這時候終於清醒一些，覺得非常餓，乾脆爬起來去換衣服。  
「不…不用了，我去買吧。我都喝粥好幾天了，餓死了。」他抱怨，忽然又覺得好像有點把人好心當驢肝肺了，又趕緊解釋，「我不是…誒喲，我知道你們為我好，我就現在特別餓。」  
「行吧，那你注意點。」胡梓翔忍不住笑出聲，「下次啊，少幹點這麼缺心眼的事，我們組的論文都好幾天沒動靜了。」  
「知道了，明天我就繼續搞。」陳裕添帶著飯卡，頭也不回就走了。  
如果他沒鬼使神差逛到圖書館後門的長長的階梯那裡，還因為感冒打了個響亮的噴嚏，大概今天他的心情還是很好的。  
偏偏才開始排查不久的謝天宇就在這裡休息，好巧不巧的是陳裕添的聲線實在是特別。  
於是陳裕添接過他手裡的紙巾時終於忘了在見到謝天宇那一刻自己心頭滋生的煩躁。  
「你感冒了？那天還是淋雨了？」謝天宇有點焦急，「你病都沒好出來亂逛什麼？」  
「我怎麼知道你在這裡，你在這裡做什麼？」陳裕添瞪他，「都賴你！害我感冒了。」  
「所以你就幾天都不理我？」謝天宇也不知道做些什麼好，只能握住他有些涼的手輕輕搓著，「我這不是被安排到你這裡查案子來了麼。」


	6. Chapter 6

他的身後是無盡的黑暗，他在發出沉重的喘息聲，就像那人斷氣之前一般急促而沉重。  
面前的人已經倒在血泊裡，滿是鮮血的臉孔上一雙沒有生氣的眼睛似乎還在瞪著他。  
他扭過頭去，不想去看，但是又擔憂起了這具屍體要如何處理。  
這不是他應該想的，韓金的脊背上有冰凍一般的寒意沿著脊柱凍僵了他的身體。  
他伸手撇開了頭髮，看到一旁的鑿子。  
在他的手拿起鑿子的瞬間，觸碰到上面蜿蜒的溫熱血液時又像摸到灼熱的火焰一般把它丟開。鑿子砸在地上發出咣啷一聲巨響，然後沉悶鈍重地從他腳旁滾開了。  
那張臉，他覺得熟悉。而當他集中精力看著他的時候，他發現這個人確實是他無比熟悉的人。  
兩年前死狀過於慘烈的陳博。  
韓金覺得自己的呼吸在一剎那靜止了，他的手也不能跟著呼吸的節奏抖動。  
四周真是死一般寂靜，韓金直起身體，在看到陳博胸口那個血肉模糊的窟窿以後忍不住想要乾嘔。  
死者的肢體只會給他死亡的感覺，而此刻他除了震驚還有不可名狀的噁心。  
也許當初讓他避嫌大概是他們做的最正確的事了。韓金想，雖然他當初表面上極為平靜，可控制不了內心極度暴躁的衝動。  
謝天宇已經非常認真地和他交流，甚至算是違例地給他看過了很多資料。  
當他關上門，當謝天宇出門，他會發瘋一樣把手邊的東西砸到床上。  
目睹摯友死亡的感覺實在令他覺得壓抑。  
現在我在幹什麼？他終於茫然地回顧一片黑暗的四周，他的心彷彿落入無底洞一般慌亂。  
是他殺了摯友麼？韓金反复問著自己，起碼在這個時候，的確是他舉起鑿子殺害了摯友。  
理智告訴他不可能，而現在他所看到的又的確是他。

 

劉時雨哼著小曲在廚房裡煎蛋，聽到身後傳來門響，而他只是頭也不回愉快地打了個招呼。  
「早上好。」  
回應他的是坐進沙發裡聲音，和韓金有些沉悶的回應。  
「早上好。」  
「早餐馬上好。」劉時雨依舊沒有回頭，香氣在半開放的廚房蔓延開來，「你需要多放點辣椒嗎？」  
「嗯。」韓金簡短地回，忍不住伸手揉了揉針刺一般疼痛的太陽穴。  
「好了。嗯？」劉時雨瞬間改變的音調讓他不得不去看他此刻的表情，驚訝的、擔憂的，「你…」  
「說來話長。」  
「你昨晚和人打拳擊嗎？」劉時雨把餐盤輕輕放到桌上，「不然怎麼可能會看上去讓人感覺你的眼睛被人打了一拳。」  
連韓金都忍不住被他的形容詞逗笑了。  
「不，我等會再跟你說。」他的肚子發出的誠實的聲音讓劉時雨暫時沒有繼續追問下去。  
劉時雨也低頭認真吃早飯，讓韓金覺得他彷彿什麼事都會非常認真。  
而他居然真的相信他說的，或許只是縹緲地把案件指向他的第六感。  
「很好吃。」他說，劉時雨果然就像他想的那樣露出一個微笑，終於讓韓金心頭的焦慮緩解了幾分。  
「你意思是那個案件的一段畫面，你在夢裡有看到。雖然那不一定完全能復原。」劉時雨翻開筆記本，「嗯，很奇妙。」  
「我甚至以為是我幹的，那太逼真了。」韓金回想起那些畫面，脊背上依然湧上了寒意，「有時候我會覺得…我的記憶特別混亂。」  
「四年前的案子，加害者曾經很長時間對養子實施言語以及行為暴力。養子性格沉默，有交往十分密切的同性好友，也就是受害者。受害者也是一名…特殊工作者，有酗酒和濫用藥物的不良嗜好。加害者一直認為養子與其交往不倫不類。」韓金的手指點在案卷上，「加害者以養子找他為由把受害者拐至家中實施侵害，最後將其殺害後以鑿子鑿開關節的方式進行了分屍。」  
他抬起頭，看到劉時雨認真地在筆記本上寫著。  
「分屍細節和你這個案子一樣？」劉時雨問。  
韓金又認真想了想，點頭。  
「但是他也莫名其妙地在屍體碎塊的大腿處用刀劃了一個類似五芒星的記號。」他翻過一頁，「這個案子也是，只是切口不同。一個十分平滑，類似手術刀，另一個切口沒有那麼平滑。」  
「也許記號是他們之間約定俗成的。」劉時雨深吸一口氣，放下鋼筆，「雖然可能四年前那個案子的兇手並不一定這麼認為。」  
韓金心裡一沉。

 

「因為你那晚淋雨？」謝天宇好不容易把陳裕添手焐熱一些，才開口問他，「你抵抗力有點不夠啊。」  
陳裕添翻了個白眼，意識到如果說實話大概會非常丟臉。  
但是他居然還是開口說了。  
「你知道麼，那晚回去我洗了個冷水澡。」他聲音悶悶的帶著鼻音，「結果凍感冒了。」  
謝天宇的唇角果不其然彎了個弧度，但沒有笑出來，只是伸手摸了摸他的額髮。  
「別吧，這種天我都不敢。」他抿著嘴，想要把陳裕添抱懷裡卻又覺得洗冷水澡這件事應該是因他而起的，一時有些沉默。  
「你為什麼突然就…表白了？」陳裕添瞪了他一眼，毫無震懾力。  
謝天宇終於笑了出來，然後把口袋裡的整整一包紙巾遞給了拼命吸鼻涕的陳裕添。  
「不為什麼啊。就…我挺喜歡你。」他撇了撇劉海，陳裕添的視線卻始終被那顆淚痣吸引了，「馬哥他一直覺得這個案子很凶險，你也知道的，我們這行就很危險。」  
「這種碎屍案確實很危險。」陳裕添把紙團握在手裡，「你會每一天醒過來都覺得又活了一天就是命運的寵兒了嗎？」  
那種和他這張臉完全不搭邊的感覺又來了，謝天宇笑著想。  
「嗯，事實上，每一天都會覺得自己很幸運。」他很認真地說，「我從來都不知道暗處有多少眼睛，這真的已經很幸運了。」  
陳裕添看著他認真的表情，有些不知道說什麼好。  
「那你爸爸就沒想過別的什麼？」過了好一會他又問，看到謝天宇露出一個苦惱的表情來，「你爸爸…應該更希望你去繼承家業吧。」  
「那是他那麼認為，不是我這麼認為。」他輕聲說，聲音有些模糊的低沉，「可能別人都不信我會做個警員，會做了好幾年還想繼續做下去。但是我覺得這比我繼承那些我根本不熟悉的玩意…讓我覺得輕鬆快樂，就算它很危險。」  
聽得出他語氣裡對於工作的熱愛，陳裕添不禁咋舌，心頭又湧起一點釋然。  
「那…如果你愛一個人，也會這麼認真嗎？」他低下頭，覺得問題有點蠢。  
謝天宇意料之中地笑了，然後湊近他發紅的耳邊。  
「想要跟一個人在一起一輩子，當然要全力以赴了。」他握住陳裕添的手貼在心口，「不然你覺得愛只是用嘴說耍你玩嗎？」  
陳裕添過了好一會兒像是摸到了滾燙的石頭一般丟開手，看著笑而不語的謝天宇又實在不覺得發作是一件適合的事情。  
「可是很多富二代不就是那個樣麼？」他嘟噥道。  
「但是陳裕添，我和那種人不一樣。」謝天宇收斂了笑容，「也許這很危險，比起那些生活實在是緊張很多危險很多。我要這麼選擇而已，跟我選擇愛你一個樣。」

 

 

他們依然可能彼此不認識，卻能犯下相同的案件。  
只不過中途他的朋友也被捲入其中，他和那些受害者的死亡方式並不相同，但兩年前也許就已經是一個開始了。  
卻偏偏最近才有第二起案件發案。  
謝天宇打開門時就看到韓金坐在檯燈前，面無表情。  
他也不驚訝，只是關上門換上拖鞋走到沙發上坐下來，檯燈把他們倆的面容都變得柔和了，但是山雨欲來的感覺依然壓迫著他們。  
「你覺得為什麼兩年前就該有第二起案件，偏偏會等到這個時候？」韓金放下膠片，抬頭問謝天宇。  
「也許某件事拖了他兩年。」謝天宇給出了最有可能的答案，「當然了，你也可以想想，最開始那個兇手死後兩年才有的陳博那起案子。」  
「兩年前，我…」韓金的聲音有些遲疑，「好像還沒有現在這麼被重視。」  
「也許兇手被拖了兩年，巧合的是你在那以後能夠接到這類案件了。」謝天宇提醒他，「他衝著你來，他知道那個案子你要避嫌而現在不是。」  
「你覺得我們還要從那個案子兇手身邊的人查起嗎？」韓金低下頭，有些挫敗地整理案卷，「劉時雨跟我說，也許他根本不知道後來這個人也一樣會留下那個一模一樣的記號。」  
「你意思是也許他們只是單向認識？」韓金對他的提問不置可否，「但記號是個私密的東西，不很親近的人應該是不會知道的。」  
就在韓金把鋼筆放上桌面，謝天宇剛想說那支筆很眼熟的時候，手機鈴聲打破了平靜。  
「大學城這邊，趕緊過來。」胡彬匆匆掛斷電話以後，謝天宇聽著忙音抬頭看向搭檔，「還是他。」  
「他在步步緊逼，看你的反應。」  
韓金手上的白紙被緊抓成了一團，最後落到了地上。


	7. Chapter 7

謝天宇這一次反而沒有想吐的衝動了，韓金依然一臉凝重下了車。

本該是一片黑暗的天空被閃爍的車燈照亮了，韓金看得突然有點心悸，低下頭快步往胡彬那個方向走。

「還是凌晨，有人發現這個不太有人來的垃圾桶塞滿了，覺得詭異。」胡彬的聲音被口罩遮得有些悶，「估計翻開來一看真是嚇死人了。」

「沒有很仔細包裹？」韓金有些詫異，探頭去看被法醫取出的幾個裝著屍塊的包裹，「他既然很希望我們能很快知道案發，為什麼選擇在一個不怎麼有人來的地方。」

「真矛盾。」謝天宇看了一眼屍塊上熟悉的傷痕，「一模一樣的？」

韓金用手電照過去，沉默了好一會。

「一模一樣的記號。」他確認，「但是我還是沒有想明白。」

「他希望他拋屍沒多久我們就發覺案發，甚至連偽裝都沒有怎麼上心。」謝天宇輕輕拈起薄膜一角，看到上面沾著鮮紅的血跡，「卻會在一個僻靜的角落。」

「這個人死了都沒多久，他可真熟練。」韓金抬起頭，掃了一眼周圍，「你以前來過這裡嗎？」

「沒印象。」謝天宇搖頭，「你以為都跟你似的天天出去亂竄，說是冥想。」

胡彬蹲下來仔細看了看記號，然後指了指。

「似乎記號的傷口…」

「還需要法醫去仔細勘驗。」謝天宇嘆口氣，看到法醫取出了手部的殘肢，「我怎麼感覺這個人…好像少了東西？」

韓金轉頭看了看周圍，東邊的天空微微放亮。

他知道會是他，而他們的較量甚至都不能說已經開始。

「以前這兒是片空地。」他取下手套，站起身來，「我是來過這兒，這兒太背了，沒什麼人會來。而案發這個點會有人來你覺得是不是也有點問題？」

謝天宇重重點了點頭，看向周圍一覽無餘的草坪。

「周圍還要繼續做勘察。」張宇下了命令，他臉色發白，第二起案子讓他更加憂心忡忡，「那片草坪一定要重點勘察。」

「報案人呢？」胡彬跟在後面問，「我看嚇得夠嗆。」

「報案人帶回去做筆錄，要馬上做。」張宇叮囑他，「否則他們提供的線索會因為時間推移產生偏差。」

「這麼驚嚇的場景其實也會造成記憶上偏差吧。」謝天宇嘟噥著踏上那片草坪。

「這不會是唯一一次筆錄。」張宇對他說，抬起頭看了看周圍，「你們在這勘察，我去看一下周圍有沒有可能拍到的監控。」

「如果每一次都有錯呢？比方說…PTSD。」謝天宇看向韓金，他的眼神裡有質詢的意味，「這真的，不太容易吧。」

「豈止不容易，可能做了五六次筆錄，說出來的話都自相矛盾。」韓金蹲下身，開始細緻地勘察他們所處的這片草坪。

「他告訴你的？」謝天宇挑了挑眉。

「他太了解了。」

 

 

劉時雨下午沒課，但是他並不打算離開辦公室。

昨晚的血腥案件在學校裡傳得沸沸揚揚，他幾乎是在聽到的時候就可以預見韓金會來找他。

在他等待韓金的時候，陳裕添也上門來問旁聽時想到的問題，他還很有耐心地跟他討論。

而在他的觀察看來，陳裕添有些心神不寧。他不確定是不是因為昨晚這個駭人聽聞的案子。

直到快到下班時間，韓金才出現在走廊裡。

一貫出了半夜現場就一副沒睡醒的模樣，熟門熟路走進來把門上了鎖。

「看樣子你昨天似乎沒有睡覺。」劉時雨在沙發上坐下，「你們昨天是不是忙到天亮？」

「豈止。」韓金坐下來就靠上了沙發，「回去還開了會，差不多中午才到家。」

「你意思是…我今晚又要收留你了。」劉時雨給他倒了杯溫水，遞了過去，「那你和他住一起還交一樣的房租不是很虧？」

「你還得供應我明天的早飯甚至是午飯。」韓金一口氣喝了半杯水，「他樂意，他可以幫我交十年房租。」

劉時雨為他合作的幽默笑了笑，拿過自己的筆記本。

「來接著上一次。」他翻到上次記下來的一頁，「當時的嫌犯是50多歲，身強體壯，對自己的兒子有極強的控制慾。」

「他認為自己的兒子從小就不正常吧。」韓金盯著那杯水，沉思片刻，「他兒子雖然猜到父親殺害了朋友，但是迫於父親的壓力，在家時一直沒有揭發。」

「這在很多人看來沒有任何兇案爆發的前兆，對孩子很多控制慾的家長比比皆是。不知道他兒子和殺害朋友的兇手共處一室，有多害怕。」劉時雨看著前方，「他那個兒子，這樣反倒得到一點解脫。」

「這個兇手恨我殺了那個兇手嗎？」韓金的指尖貼著玻璃杯，儘管水微微涼了，他彷彿仍要從中汲取暖意，「那個時候誰想死啊，我…就算初出茅廬，也不想成為一個被兇手幹翻的菜雞。」

「他把他當成榜樣，當然對你恨之入骨。」劉時雨又給他倒了點水，然後繼續寫，「那麼今天呢？聽說非常讓人恐慌了。」

「我們暫時沒確定受害者身份，也是分屍案，還是跟以前同樣的手法處理的屍體。」韓金仔細回憶了一下分析會，「還有一個…記號，就是你我都知道的記號。」

「嗯，同樣在大腿側？」劉時雨翻了翻之前的筆記，「傷口平滑麼？呃…就跟之前一樣？」

「有點不一樣。」韓金搖頭，「說不上不一樣在哪，還需要進一步解剖。」

「還有別的不同的？」劉時雨聽出了他語氣裡的遲疑，「可以說一說嗎？」

「受害人身上的部分有缺損，這是法醫初步調查的結果。」他揉了揉自己的眉心，「不知道缺損的部分在哪裡。可能在…兇犯手裡，也有可能已經被遺棄，或者別的方式處理了。」

「他找到了新的方式了？」劉時雨心頭一縮，「還是…」

「我希望是他即興如此，不然就太可怕了。」

 

 

謝天宇被手機鈴聲吵醒，起床氣正想發作，看到來電人時深深壓了下去。

他以為是他那些又來勸說他放棄做個警員的親人，沒想到會是從來沒有打電話聯繫過他的陳裕添。

陳裕添的號碼被他小心翼翼放在心裡一個角落裡，他沒想過他會給他打來電話。

「謝天宇，我打擾你了嗎？」陳裕添的聲音有些小心翼翼的，「或者我是打擾你睡覺了。」

「沒有。」謝天宇翻了個身，揉了揉太陽穴，刺痛讓他咬了咬牙，還是沒忍住那聲誒喲。

「可是你聽上去很疼，而且你聲音很啞。」陳裕添沉默了好一會兒，「我覺得你不太好。」

「沒有的事。」謝天宇趕緊否認，「我只是菸抽多了。」

他當然不會說他在案發現場勘驗到天亮才返回，而案情分析會上他也是菸不離手才有精神開完以後開車回住所。

「我聽說，解剖大樓剛剛發生了很…駭人聽聞的案子。」陳裕添定了定神，「分屍案，我想過去找你。」

謝天宇的頭更疼了。

他答應過劉時雨不把陳裕添扯進來，而眼下無論怎麼說他都需要陳裕添的那麼一些幫助。

儘管陳裕添會成為一個目標，他心知肚明。

這樣的選擇太過誘惑。

「你感興趣？」他坐起身去拿自己的菸，用火柴點上，「也許你知道的時候我已經離開你們學校了。」

「你去過解剖大樓，你知道它給你的感覺。」陳裕添像是拉開門走出去，「說一說？」

「很陰森，不太舒服。」謝天宇想起自己那次等待，「雖然我不迷信，我不喜歡那裡。」

「你和馬哥，以前在這兒讀的大學沒錯吧？」陳裕添沒有對他關於解剖大樓的評價有什麼評論，「你們倆以前也去過這兒對不對？」

「我沒有印象，你也懂的，我不太喜歡到處亂逛。」謝天宇思索了會兒，「馬哥對那一帶倒是很熟悉，現在讓他去他應該也不會迷路。」

「我聽說，有人說那人最後進了解剖大樓的後門。」陳裕添的話像是悶雷滾過頭痛欲裂的謝天宇的腦袋，「也許以後…你還會有勘察我們學校的機會。」

這真是一句不好的預言。謝天宇想。

「我回去再看看筆錄。」他模糊地說，把煙頭摁在床頭櫃的煙灰缸裡，「或許你應該說，以後有可能圍繞著解剖大樓。」

他是真的不想去那棟該死的陰森得可以的大樓的。

「那你繼續休息吧，我不打擾你了。」陳裕添對他說，「但是你要小心一點。」

他的聲音有一點點顫抖，讓謝天宇的心柔軟下來。

「別急著掛，我也有事要跟你說。」他躺了下來，疲憊地閉上眼睛，「別覺得你打擾我，沒有打擾這個詞。」

電話那頭傳來一聲輕微的嘆息，然後忙音傳入他的耳朵裡。

 

 

「這麼說，他已經犯了第三起案子，雖然能夠證明是他的只有兩起。」劉時雨放下筆，「唔，雖然我這麼說可能會讓你不舒服。」

「沒有的事。」韓金抿了抿嘴，「就好像我跟你說，他是衝我來的，這也只是直覺。」

「有時候直覺反而是最靈的。」劉時雨看著筆記本，「你說你讀大學時去過那個地方，也知道那裡相當僻靜不常有人。」

「我們把那個亂七八糟的垃圾桶周圍翻了個底朝天，沒有其他的可用的物證。」韓金攤手，「我不知道該不該說他是一個矛盾的人，你想想，他多麼渴望我半夜三更被電話叫到案發現場面對一堆由他製造出來的兇殘的血腥的玩意，可是他居然會選在一個沒多少人的地方。」

「可是他引誘報案人去了。這你覺得真的是巧合嗎？」劉時雨輕輕搖頭，「不管他用的什麼手段，他確實是一個難以對付的對手。」

「報案人應該是隨機選擇的，只需要有人報案。」韓金抱臂站在那裡，側頭去看劉時雨桌上的綠植，「而案發了，我就必須到場勘察。」

「說一句讓你輕鬆一點的話。」劉時雨忍不住伸手去取抽屜裡的零食，韓金猛一激靈看著他，「你太強，他就要給你製造困擾。」

「如果他知道你在幫我，你就有可能也會成為他的目標。」韓金無心玩笑，「我不想再有第二個陳博了。一點都不。」

「你覺得這個人…會是法醫系的嗎？」劉時雨看著他，輕聲說，「那個地方你讀書的時候可能不知道…」

「我知道。」韓金冷靜地打斷他，「陳裕添告訴過謝天宇，那是新的解剖大樓，前兩年才啟用。我讀書時那裡是一片空地。」

「他很熟悉那片地方，並且知道怎麼引人過去順利脫身。」劉時雨也不惱，「他一定對這附近有相當了解。」

韓金的手原本已經壓上了他的筆記本，然後顫抖地蜷曲起來。

「那樣你，比我想像的更危險。」他的臉色煞白，「你…」

他驚異於劉時雨的眼神，卻又只能定定站著。

「你曾經也知道那個地方怎麼脫身更容易，對不對？」劉時雨的聲音還是輕輕的，「韓金，我現在真是越來越迷惑了。」

「你迷惑什麼？」韓金想起那個詭異的夢境，連同他自己都不由自主戰栗起來，「畢竟現在也和當時並不相同了不是麼？」

「沒錯，但是總體路觀並沒有特別大的改變。」劉時雨的整個人向來溫和，「你難道不覺得這一切都非常熟悉嗎？他甚至很可能會知道你曾經非常熟悉那個地方。」


	8. Chapter 8

「這麼巧，icon？」謝天宇無聊地走在略微陰森的走廊裡，他有一點點犯怵的時候突然聽到了熟悉的聲音，這不得不讓他停下腳步。  
「嗯。剛好有事。」他看著笑著抱著課本走過來的陳裕添，對方臉上有顯而易見的疲倦，「你還有課？」  
「沒有，而且我跟小組已經把論文交上去了。」提到課業，陳裕添反而神清氣爽，「你那搭檔呢，又去找劉教授啦？」  
「當然沒有。」一提到韓金，謝天宇最近覺得他有點緊張兮兮的，還有些奇怪，「他累得很，最近幾天都在補眠。」  
「你們頭兒讓你調查這棟樓了？」陳裕添問他，顏宏走過他身邊，忍不住拉了拉他衣袖，「不用幫我帶飯了，你和胡梓翔先去吃嘛。」  
「過來調錄像。」謝天宇等顏宏他們離開以後壓低聲音說，他神色有點奇怪的嚴肅，「他們覺得那天兇手應該有經過這裡，不過一切都要看到以後才能確定。」  
「那我陪你去吧。走這邊。」陳裕添拉著他走向電梯口，「你是真的夠實誠的，往上走就只能走逃生通道的樓梯，不覺得陰森嗎？」  
謝天宇回頭看了一眼逃生通道，再看了一眼他們站著的走廊，因為兩邊都是教室，顯得很陰暗。  
難怪他覺得涼颼颼的。  
他想到有一個人半夜三更來到這棟陳裕添說的解剖大樓，即便白天課後已經打掃整理過，依然讓他覺得不寒而栗。  
那個人還拿著手術刀什麼的，上面沾著血，而他滿不在乎地走到洗手間沖去上面的血跡，然後藉著夜色悄悄離開。  
甚至還能看到他們已經來到現場了，但是一定發現不了更有價值的線索，於是站在走廊裡嘲諷地看著徒勞無功的他們，看著徒勞無功的韓金。  
「陰森得很。」電梯停在他們面前，謝天宇捋了捋自己的頭髮，強迫他自己不要想太多，「起碼我是這麼覺得的。」  
「你不是一個人。」陳裕添在電梯門關上後淡淡地說，「說來挺可笑的，我學的東西讓我根本不能害怕，但是我到了這裡，尤其是跟你認識以後就總有不太好的預感。」  
謝天宇只能在心裡祈禱陳裕添不會因為他介入了他的一小部分生活而在以後為他招來更大的麻煩。  
他認真地想過他們倆要長久在一起的。  
於是他捏了捏陳裕添細瘦的手腕。  
「不會有事的，有我呢。」他安慰地說，不知道是安慰陳裕添還是安慰他自己。  
電梯終於停了下來。

 

劉時雨把辦公室門關上，剛剛上完大課的他有些累，把資料夾放在桌上想給自己倒杯水。  
但他的視線被半開的抽屜裡那個棕色的牛皮紙袋吸引了，拿著半杯水坐下來的他嘆了口氣，拉開了抽屜。  
韓金把那份案卷留給他，並且在離開之前十分疲憊地跟他說自己可能需要幾天時間修整。  
凌晨發案，韓金沒怎麼休息，一直到那天在他家休息了一晚，但是劉時雨看得出來他的身體有些透支。  
結果韓金下樓去車裡取了什麼拿上來，劉時雨感覺到他應該是計劃好了一樣。  
那份完全的案卷，包括了他們之前討論的東西之外的內容。  
他也不知道為什麼作為一名心理學教授，他反而被韓金拉著走，一直在幫他研究他遇到的事。  
大本的案卷讓劉時雨現階段並不想看到它，於是他慢吞吞地抽出了袋子最裡面的一個薄薄的資料袋，然後打開。  
裡面是加害者兒子的資料，有些模糊。  
看上去可能有一些年頭了，劉時雨看著那些有些發黃起毛的紙張。  
他和韓金一直都認為這個案子再怎麼血腥和兇殘，加害者的兒子也是無辜的，不應在案件本就不明確的時候就將對方牽涉進來。  
但他有必要好好看看這些資料，何況這看起來不會花掉他太多時間。  
那個孩子是養子，怎麼被收養的已經無從知曉。年齡和他們差不多，劉時雨知道有些被收養的孩子連年齡都不知道具體是多少。  
於是他又仔細看了看名字，覺得眼熟。  
旁聽生陳裕添的室友，他想了起來。這個人其實他也沒見過，只聽陳裕添某幾次提到過，他們一個班，而且論文也是一個小組。  
但是陳裕添會抱怨自己這個同學根本不合群，幾乎不跟他們一起學習，個性有些古怪。  
遇到這樣的事，難怪了。劉時雨想。  
但陳裕添最近來旁聽的次數多了，他也問過，大概是他的論文沒什麼問題了，反正也是閒著不如多學一點兒。  
劉時雨把資料反扣在桌面上，視線移開，最後盯著自己喝了半杯水的玻璃杯出神。  
這個發現他該告訴韓金嗎？還是由他暫時代替疲憊的韓金來繼續往下調查？  
儘管他知道也許這種深挖沒有任何意義，對那個他沒有教過的學生來說也是一種傷害。  
劉時雨思來想去覺得還是難以抉擇，最後有些放棄地從最下面的抽屜裡拿了一盒菸出來，抽上了。  
謝天宇跟他說自己從來不在租房的客廳抽菸。  
『馬哥的那個眼神啊，要是能殺人，我大概死了萬把遍了。』謝天宇開玩笑地說。  
他不知道韓金是否知道他抽菸，不過他從來沒有在他面前抽過。  
「有一點難啊。」他把抽了兩口的菸擱在一起掏出來的煙灰缸上，自言自語。

 

「到了。」陳裕添指了指監控室的牌子，房間在走廊的盡頭，正好擋住了窗子，有點古怪。  
「陪著我，好嗎？」謝天宇對他說，陳裕添本來已經邁開步伐想往電梯走，最後停了下來，「只是……別看。」  
陳裕添孩子氣地皺了皺鼻子，明白謝天宇並不打算把他特別牽扯進這件離奇又恐怖的案件裡來。  
「放心，我沒想多。」他看著謝天宇臉上浮起的一點愧疚的表情，忍不住解釋，「我知道，這危險得很，你不願意我受傷害。」  
「我見過馬哥失去陳博那個朋友有多難過，我當然不希望你也有這樣的遭遇。」謝天宇聲音有點沉，敲了敲門，「我們都盡力不再讓悲劇重演了，但是不知道為了這個案子還要付出什麼代價。」  
儘管對方對陳裕添身份有質疑，但是謝天宇保證只有他一個人看得到，並且反复保證以後，他得到了許可。  
陳裕添坐在監控室的外室看著自己的課本，謝天宇偏頭就能看得到。  
偏偏安保人員又好死不死提起了那件案子。  
「聽說現場非常恐怖啊，發現的人可能嚇得都尿褲子了。」謝天宇皺了皺眉，看了兩個附近的監控器錄像，都很正常，他覺得有些奇怪，「你們如果不盡快破案，我估計很快也得辭職了，雖然晚上這裡鎖起來，不會有人。」  
「線索雜得很，我們也想盡快抓著他，但是有效的線索很有限。」謝天宇翻了個白眼，看到陳裕添坐在那裡，彷彿沒聽到他們在說什麼。  
那個安保人員不做聲了，只是坐在椅子上喝茶。  
謝天宇終於可以沒什麼干擾地繼續看錄像了。  
令他奇怪的是他查看過的所有錄像裡只有一段裡看到了白色衣角晃過去，很難看清是誰。  
同一時間的其他錄像怎麼可能都沒有？謝天宇覺得有些驚慌，但是又鎮定地重新翻回去。  
錄像像被人處理過，他終於注意到了。  
「我得把這些都拷貝一份。」他對那個人說，那人嘟噥著要他快一點，因為快到下班時間了。  
這麼陰森的樓誰都不敢在這呆著，叫天天不應叫地地不靈的。  
謝天宇覺得贊同，於是他拔出u盤的時候裝成不經意地問。  
「平時除了你沒人了嗎？尤其是放學以後。 」  
對方肯定了這個推斷，但是告訴他因為有些學生喜歡玩刺激半夜來解剖大樓搞什麼勇氣大賽，他並不確定他們會不會來這層樓。  
所以更不確定會不會有人撬開監控室，查看過當天的錄像後刪除或者剪切過。  
謝天宇討厭這個推論，但他認為這極有可能就是現實。  
他們始終比兇手慢一步。  
或者像韓金警告的那樣，他們慢了太多了。  
陳裕添站起來等他，在安保人員鎖上監控室的門的時候湊過來低聲問。  
「要不要走一趟看看構造。」但他又意識到了什麼，「你可能會很辛苦。」  
謝天宇點了點頭但是敲了敲手腕，示意他時間不早了，他們要這麼做也得盡快。  
安保人員鎖好門回頭，驚恐地發現兩個人已經不見了，電梯還在一層一層上升。  
「真是見了鬼了。」他說。

 

韓金一個人在他和謝天宇租的高級公寓裡休息了幾天，謝天宇很知趣從來不去打擾他，這次甚至連吃飯都沒去吵他。  
不過他本來這幾天就在外面跑外勤，回去的時間並不多。  
那天劉時雨看到他帶過去的資料看得有點目瞪口呆，他心情總算好了一些。  
而算算時間，劉時雨怎麼的也該看了一部分資料了。他該恢復工作狂模式，去找他探討這個麻煩又危險的案子。  
自從這件案子開始，他和謝天宇都會提醒對方調查時小心暗處的黑手，因為他一直以來都有不太好的預感，而他們倆的職業注定要與危險作伴。  
那劉時雨呢？他拿起鑰匙的時候想。  
劉時雨被動地被他牽涉進來，明眼人都知道他在尋求他的幫助，而劉時雨幫他的不止那麼一點點。  
儘管劉時雨本人很謙虛地說他確實只是幫了一點小忙。  
還有暗處盯著他的那雙冷冷的眼睛，甚至還有那雙沾滿了鮮血和人命的手。  
他也許是在盯著劉時雨。韓金捏著鑰匙，不平滑的表面硌得他手指有些疼。  
還有暗地裡的，他覺得他對於劉時雨的依賴。他們倆共處的每一秒都能讓他更平和一些，他不致十分恐懼那些纏繞他數年的噩夢，也不會那麼憤怒於想要把他經受的所有都按到兇手身上。  
所以他現在就想要去找他，探討這個案子，或許還有別的什麼。  
他想明白了。  
於是劉時雨揉著發疼的太陽穴，看到桌上的電子鐘，窗外天空發暗，是奇異的暗橙紅色。  
其他的資料他多多少少看了一些，有點收穫，但是韓金幾乎失聯的狀態不知道要持續多久。  
他拿起桌上的日程看了看，明天上午他有兩節課，看樣子明天去調查那個學生來得及。於是劉時雨扯下標籤，寫上調查兩個字，貼在筆記本裡，收拾好這些東西一起帶回去。  
劉時雨一邊碎碎念著今晚買菜恐怕是來不及了，一邊鎖上門往外走。  
走到大樓外的樓梯前他站住了。  
韓金站在那裡，他的車停在旁邊。  
他在等他，劉時雨的腦子冒出這個念頭，於是他加快腳步向他走去。  
他們倆都沒看到走廊的玻璃窗後有一個黑影，迎著暗橙紅色的天空，有些詭異。


	9. Chapter 9

謝天宇不得不承認，來得太晚導致他現在的感覺不太好。  
有些地方就是這樣，你知道非常詭異，大腦會提醒你不要去，但是不由自主。  
他轉頭看著抿唇默默跟著他一起走的陳裕添，他的眼睛烏黑又警覺，呼吸卻很平靜。  
像是注意到他的視線，陳裕添開了口。  
「害怕嗎？」他裝作漫不經心地問，其實他心裡也有點打鼓，天色暗紅得詭異，他也是第一次這麼晚仍在逗留。  
「我不喜歡這棟樓。」謝天宇告訴他，而他看了一眼樓層，顯然他們的調查也才剛剛開始，這讓他隱隱擔憂，「一直以來……都有一種詭異的感覺。」  
「消防通道當然更陰森，對麼？」陳裕添頭也不抬，但他正要往下一層走時謝天宇一把拽住了他細瘦的手腕，「喂，你怎麽了?」  
「看看，這裡…」謝天宇蹲下身去盯著牆角的一塊不起眼的被膩子遮蓋得幾乎天衣無縫的暗色痕跡，膝蓋堪堪碰上了冰涼的地面，他很快抬頭看著陳裕添，「你學法醫的。」  
陳裕添的心往下一沉。  
「看上去像是，有什麼東西沾了血，碰過這裡。」他的眼睫垂下來，肩膀幾不可見地抖了抖，「而且……」  
他遲疑地沒有繼續說下去。  
謝天宇站起身來看著他，手掌貼上他汗濕而冰涼的額頭。  
「我們下樓去吧。」他的聲音平靜了，低沉溫柔得令陳裕添恍惚起來，「抱歉，我講過不會把你牽扯進來。而我還答應過劉教授，我不能食言。」  
他眼神有點痛苦，還是拉起陳裕添，他們開始並肩走下樓去。  
安靜的樓道裡只有他們的腳步聲，安靜得令人心慌。  
「只不過是你選擇相信我的判斷罷了，這不是什麼牽涉。」陳裕添艱難地開了口，他們已經快到樓底了，「你不用太敏感，我明白的。」  
那道帶血的痕跡看上去像是準備入侵監控室，他最後沒有陳述這一可怕的事實，但他相信謝天宇能聽出他的意思。  
消防通道的出口走出去就是大路，花草在風中搖動。  
「我只是……不想你陷入危險，而且還是我的緣故。」謝天宇呼吸了一口清新的空氣，慢慢地說，「我們幾乎還是毫無線索，不知道他何時犯下下一起駭人聽聞的案子……甚至不知道何時才能揭開他的真面目。」  
陳裕添閉了閉眼，伸手安撫地拍了拍他的手背。

 

韓金安靜地坐在後幾排，翻著劉時雨臨時給他借來的課本。他今天甚至戴上了眼鏡，完全像個學生。  
是說他年紀也沒有很大就是了。  
他心不在焉地把書從頭翻到尾，又從尾翻到頭，和旁邊一眾埋頭做筆記的學生們形成了鮮明的對比。  
偏偏劉時雨在隔壁講課，聲音時不時被麥克風放大，然後傳進他耳朵裡。  
他還真願意去上劉時雨的課，如果沒有這麼多令人糟心的事情的話。他想著，打定主意以後這一切結束了，他要回來上他的課，不管是以什麼身份。  
而他現在只能拿起筆裝模作樣地做筆記，偶爾視線掃過坐在前邊的一個背影。  
那個人有些佝僂著背，埋頭記著筆記，跟那些玩命學習的學生沒有任何區別。  
韓金嘆口氣，裝模作樣做起了筆記，以免自己被人疑心。  
課本上屍體腐敗程度的圖片當然不會引起韓金任何的心理波動，他扶了扶眼鏡。  
突然下課鈴就響了，他連忙低下頭裝作終於下課可以玩手機，餘光盯著慢吞吞收拾課本和書包的人。  
那個人居然是獨來獨往的，他收拾好一切，起身走了。  
在他走到門口時奇怪地看了一眼低頭似乎在玩手機的韓金，而韓金在掃到他的臉的時候，身體居然不易覺察地打了個寒戰。  
直到他的背影消失了，下了課的劉時雨走進來叫他。  
「你怎麼了？」劉時雨感覺得到他的心情不一般，連忙走上來有些焦急地問他。  
「沒甚麼。」韓金淡定地回答他，「去吃飯吧，這個上午結束了。」  
「下午他還有解剖課，我不建議你去。」劉時雨坐在韓金對面，他的食慾挺好，已經開始啜飲可樂了，「很容易讓人發覺你並不是這門課的學生。」  
他用的是商量的語氣。韓金忍不住停頓了一下，視線從食物移到劉時雨扶著吸管的那隻手上。  
他怕自己再往上看到劉時雨素來柔和的面容就會失控，他也許明白，更可能會困惑。  
或許是他太久把自己冰封了，於是劉時雨的一點溫暖就讓他不由自主想要靠進再靠進。  
儘管這緣由顯得他多麼悲慘。  
「嗯。」於是韓金壓低聲音答他，垂下視線，「你下午……有課嗎？」  
「有兩節。」劉時雨看了看行事歷，抽出紙巾擦了擦嘴，「本來沒有的，但是週末我要去參加一個會議，所以把課調過來上。」  
「那好。」韓金把餐盤一推，靠在餐桌椅背上終於正常地看向劉時雨，「那我等你。」

 

韓金趕到沒多久，張宇就帶著人來了。  
但最先叫人的居然是謝天宇，而陳裕添那兩個室友雖然是法醫學研究生，仍然被場景震撼得一句話也說不出來。  
「你今天也來找劉時雨。」謝天宇用了肯定的語氣，也沒看韓金皺著眉的樣子，「難怪我說你來得也實在夠快的。」  
「後兩節課他沒課，我們倆……」他停住了，看到那團辨認不清的組織物，一股噁心的感覺沖上了腦門。  
於是韓金一言不發，陰沉著臉拿出塑料袋去旁邊吐了起來，直吐得他眼前發黑，甚至最後胃袋空空只能乾嘔。  
「應該是……上次遺落的人體組織？」謝天宇也忍不住頭皮發麻了，但是他強撐著看了一眼，轉頭去看旁邊的韓金。  
「直接遺落在大路上，給人發現。」胡彬臉色別提多難看，「看來他覺得他做的還不夠刺激。」  
「紙巾給我。」韓金漱了口，張宇知道現場只能提取到這些物證，已經吩咐收隊了。  
「夠嗆的吧。」謝天宇一邊嘆氣，一邊輕輕踢了他一腳，「咱倆都吐過了，這案子。」  
「說不定以後還有得吐呢。」韓金瞪了他一眼，「倒是你，你怎麼還這麼明目張膽地來找他，你知道他有可能已經被盯上了？」  
謝天宇想到監控室對面的消防通道那點點血跡，忍不住打了一個寒戰。  
「我並不知道。」他誠實地說，看了地上那灘著實看了就想到那些噁心畫面的血跡，「馬哥，你總有一天會懂為什麼會這麼身不由己的。」  
「我也說不好我希望自己懂，還是希望自己不懂。」他們倆終於決定一起回去，畢竟案情分析會還在等著他們，「但你答應過劉時雨，不要把他學生牽扯進來。」  
「你還挺關心他嘛。」謝天宇拉長了調子，打開車門坐了進去，「所以……你覺得這個人會是學校裡的學生嗎？」  
不知道怎麼的，韓金突然想到了那個四年前拿著刀沖向他的男人的養子。那人的眼睛他從來沒有直視過，卻覺得他的眼睛應該冷冷的，拒絕所有的關心。  
如果兇手在這裡，他會把這個不幸的男生當成一個可以攻擊的潛在對象嗎？  
「也許是。」他平淡地回答，「但也許他只是個非常熟悉這裡的人。」  
謝天宇思索了一會兒，開車離開。  
「我不知道哪一個結果被驗證會更好。」他聲音有點兒沉，「也許下一起……還會在這裡。」

 

乾淨的桌上難得放了啤酒，煙灰缸裡時不時又多了一撮滾燙的煙灰。  
韓金小心翼翼喝了一口，低頭去看自己的筆記本。  
而謝天宇忙著翻今天的分析，煩躁地叼著菸，抬頭看了看自己的搭檔。  
「他是故意取走一部分屍體，也不加保存。」謝天宇放下菸，一口氣喝了半杯，「然後很巧的是你我都在學校調查的時候，扔到了開放的大路上。那條路到處都是進出口，有可能他根本沒經過探頭。」  
「他也許更希望是我來發現。」韓金不置可否，「我看不出來，他是故意噁心人，還是……」  
「故意告訴你，只要你不能將他繩之以法，他還會像個噩夢一樣一直纏繞著你。」謝天宇又點了一支菸，韓金禁不住抬頭看他，「也許他還準備警告我。」  
韓金那雙波瀾不驚的眼睛裡又一次翻湧起感情來，但他壓下了方才所有的不解，又低下頭去。  
「所以結論就是……我們兩個最好都不要去害人，對嗎？」他語氣沒有甚麼起伏，眸子盯著桌面，「尤其是我。」  
「他看過那些屍塊肢解後的傷痕，覺得有點眼熟。」謝天宇冷不防說道，「我也不知道為甚麼他忽然會那樣說，人家都被嚇得連話都說不出了。」  
「他？你說陳裕添。」韓金看了看時間，半夜過了，他的腦子已經混沌了，急需休息，「也有可能只是跟他的某幾本課本上的東西一樣，覺得眼熟而已。」  
他的心明明狠狠沉了下去，卻口不應心地安慰謝天宇。  
「再看看吧。」謝天宇對這個結論並沒有非常積極的預感，他覺得自己是真的後悔把陳裕添拖下來了，「但他也確實想不起來，卻又不能勸自己放棄去想。」  
韓金自嘲地彎彎嘴角。  
也許情況並不相同，到這種執著，就像他一天都沒忘記過他必須迴避的好友慘死那個案子一樣。一樣的放不下，一樣的無法勸說自己。  
「我會擔心他，如果那個人……其實就在可以傷害他的範圍內的話。」他打了個呵欠，揉了揉眼睛，「那也就很近了吧，甚至可以說是我一步一步把他推到那個人身邊的。」  
「你都把他拖下水了…」謝天宇欲言又止，突然腦海裡閃過那些噁心吧啦的狗血劇裡的惡俗橋段。  
「好像是我在欠他。」


	10. Chapter 10

『如果你覺得把他拉下水了很對不起他，相信只要跟他說出你的想法，他會理解的。』謝天宇打了個哈欠，站起身來伸了個大大的懶腰走了出去，『再者他又沒有拒絕你不是嗎？』

他也沒有同意不是嗎？韓金看著他踱回自己的房間裡，幾乎就能想到謝天宇直接趴在床上睡著的樣子。

劉時雨並不像是那類會拒絕別人的人。儘管他沒拒絕自己也許是因為這個案子的複雜性能為他的研究帶來意想不到的結果。

但韓金真的是一瞬間就找到了勇氣，他打開手機，撥通了劉時雨的電話。

就在他認為也許劉時雨已經睡著了或者是別的甚麼不會再接電話的時候，那邊傳來了劉時雨的聲音。

「這麼晚了，剛剛去洗澡了，有甚麼事嗎？」劉時雨的聲音還是溫和的，通過信號有些失真，「還是……讓我猜猜？」

劉時雨連他的沈默都能體貼。

「不，就只是想找你做個接下來的心理刻畫。」韓金簡單地表達了訴求，而劉時雨也答應了下來，「還有……」

「嗯。」劉時雨彷彿也是在神遊，片刻才意識到韓金似乎還有事要告訴他，「還有甚麼？」

「還有……我還有事情想和你說。」韓金的心臟狂跳，但語氣卻雲淡風輕，不動聲色地捏緊了電話，「不關工作，我可以等你閒下來說。」

「……」劉時雨突然閉嘴了，韓金第一次跟他說不關工作，不管以前他們的某些事是否已經無關工作了，這倒是非常明確的一件事了，「你也可以在工作前提出來。」

他像是在跟他開玩笑似的，韓金想著，居然放鬆下來了。

「不，我恐怕那樣我們都無法如期完成工作了。」他輕輕咳一聲，聲音放得更加輕柔，「那麼……晚安。」

「我對你有信心。」劉時雨隔著信號也感覺到了他此刻的放鬆，於是他的臉上浮起一個笑容，「晚安。」

「明天見。」韓金的語氣帶著一點期待，過了好一會兒忙音才順著他手機的聽筒傳了過來。他放下手機剛想嘆氣，聞到了一股菸味。

「喔。我還以為你會在電話裡就說了。」謝天宇裝得一副無辜剛起來抽菸的模樣笑著看他，一伸腿踢到了旁邊的垃圾桶。

「難以想像。」韓金聳肩，盯了一眼叼著菸笑得吊兒郎當的謝天宇，「誰不想正式一點呢。」

「正式一點兒。」謝天宇吐了個煙圈，走到他旁邊靠上了欄杆，「紅鸞星動了嘛。」

 

「但你聽我說，我也見過那個處理手法，真的就很熟悉。」陳裕添提高了聲調，儘管那更加顯得他的聲線尖細，「我懷疑就是我周圍認識的人。」

「你小聲一點。」謝天宇無奈地提醒他，恨不得摀住他的嘴，「也就是說他有可能就在你身邊，你還說那麼大聲。」

「我又不害怕。」陳裕添沉下聲音，謝天宇聽到了開門的聲響，「我周圍現在沒有人。」

「有時候有些人可不是這一刻才沒有出現。」謝天宇提醒他，「你昨晚熬夜了嗎？趕緊回去好好休息一下吧。」

「我熬了夜，但是不想在宿舍裡睡。」陳裕添的語氣倒是有點急迫，「我想去你那裡。」

「好的吧。」謝天宇看了一眼社交軟件，沒有任何今天會找到他的跡象，他們和嫌兇之間陷入了短暫的平靜的對峙期，「你堅持一會兒，我會過去接你。」

「好，我收拾一會兒。」陳裕添也回到寢室裡開始收拾東西，聽到熟悉的冷漠的腳步聲從走廊裡傳來。

他那個堪稱怪胎的同學總算又從實驗室回寢室了。他和他的同學都避之不及。

陳裕添沒管他，只是背著包向外急匆匆走去。

他說過那個犯事的人他很熟悉，而他現在仍然想不起他到底是誰。

但他此刻只想著他會很快見到謝天宇，也許他能幫他一些甚麼。

但等他坐進謝天宇的汽車裡，謝天宇一邊替他系上安全帶，一邊警告他。

「你可以想到甚麼就告訴我，但首先你得把睡眠補上。」他的聲音一直低沉得好聽，「另外，即便想到那個人是誰，也不要即刻想著就動手。」

「那除了動手我們還能做甚麼呢？」陳裕添揚起眉毛反問他，「甚麼都做不了不是嗎？」

「別耍滑頭。」謝天宇頭痛地警告他，汽車開出停車場，「再說也不是我們能做甚麼，因為我就能做。」

這可太不公平了。陳裕添想大喊，但他確實暫時還不能算到能做事的那群人當中。

「你只需要告訴我，我和我的同事們可以去調查。」汽車平穩地開上了馬路，謝天宇伸手過來揉了揉他的頭髮，「還記得嗎？我講過，不能讓你去身犯險境，所以你只需要做到那一點就可以了。」

「甚至也不需要。」開過了兩個路口，陳裕添不吵不鬧讓謝天宇又開了口，「相信我們會把這個案子解決的。」

 

 

韓金來得比劉時雨想的要早一些，他還是穿著一件夾克，有些大，裹著他瘦削的身體。

「堵了會兒車，那邊有點小剮碰。」他關上車門，指了指上一個路口，仍然有些堵車，「你看。」

劉時雨帶著一點茫然地笑了笑，他朝那個方向看了過去，但實際上他甚麼都沒看，心不在焉。

「不過一個小插曲而已。」他對韓金說，注意到韓金似乎一直把視線投在他身上，「去我家嗎？」

「好。」韓金走到一邊想去給他開車門，沒想到劉時雨會錯了意，直接坐進了駕駛座，讓他停了停，將錯就錯坐在了副駕駛座上。

好在去劉時雨公寓的路上並沒有堵車，十分鐘後他們倆已經跨進那間舒適的公寓大門。

「你說你有事情跟我說，然後一來就搶著掌勺？」劉時雨看著韓金切菜的背影，拿了一杯溫水走到料理臺前，「不關案子對麼？」

「當然。」韓金緊張兮兮地直起身，余光瞥了一眼劉時雨，「只是……你願意以後我每天都，不，我不需要去加班的時候給你……做菜嗎？」

這真是一個蹩腳得可以的表白了，韓金有些沮喪地想，他應該是搞砸了。

劉時雨取走他手上的菜刀，放在刀架上。

「我願意和你一起做。」劉時雨帶著笑看他，「雖然這個表白真是……你從來沒有這麼幹過對嗎？」

韓金默默點頭。

「我沒笑你，這沒甚麼。」劉時雨對他說，「只是也許那個心理刻畫，我想我們該放一放。不如明天再來研究？」

他還是那種體貼的質詢語氣，韓金終於彎彎嘴角。

「都聽你的。」劉時雨感覺到唇上有輕微的溫熱的觸感，他閉上了眼睛。

「希望很快就沒甚麼能困擾你了。」劉時雨的語氣很真摯，「也不會再有甚麼打擾我們倆了。」

「是，我也希望。」他選擇用力抱住了面前的人。

 

 

韓金並非願意帶著起床氣半夜出現場，但他實在是有些煩躁，卻又不願意撒氣。

「你們倆？」謝天宇好歹找到一個空隙問他，「辛苦你了。」

「辛苦個毛。」韓金搖了搖頭，意識到謝天宇似乎誤會了，「怎麼又是在……我們母校？」

他心裡不由得想到他和劉時雨數個小時前的對話，簡直是說甚麼來甚麼。他無力地靠在座椅靠背上。

「希望我們不要看到甚麼可怕的玩意兒。」謝天宇打了個呵欠，顯然也沒甚麼精神。

「我本來要找他做心理刻畫的，你聽到了。」韓金側頭去看窗外，「可那只是個藉口。」

「你意思是也許會更糟對嗎？」謝天宇說完就摀住了自己的嘴巴，「我真不該說這句話。」

「你確實不該說。」到了現場以後韓金踢了他的鞋子一腳，那雙兩萬塊的鞋子遭此打擊令謝天宇很痛心。

曾經的解剖大樓門口瀰漫著濃重的血腥味，披著毯子的拾荒者抖抖索索地跟張宇說著今天碰巧路過，翻了翻垃圾箱，豈料一隻手就這樣翻了出來。把他嚇得半死。

韓金走過去看了那隻手，上面的血液新鮮得很，背後又是一聲驚呼。

他的脊背發涼了，想到半夜他接到電話時劉時雨惺忪的睡眼，但那一刻他只能放開才成為自己伴侶不到十二小時的劉時雨。

垃圾桶的底部發現了仍然溫熱的頭顱，那屬於一個男人的。

韓金又低下頭去仔細看過那隻手。

「這不是他的手。」胡彬驚奇地說，憂慮湧上在場每個人的心頭，「他的手不可能塗著艷麗的指甲油，這是一隻女人的手。」

「但搬運本身也困難，何況還是兩個人。」謝天宇左右看了看，「就算是他把大塊的放置他處，一定也不可能很遠。」

「而且這些血跡非常新鮮。」韓金也指出了重點，「第一現場絕對不會太遠。」

他把視線投向了這棟樓，他記得這是曾經的解剖教學樓。

「我們有必要搜一搜這棟樓。」他抬頭看了看，旁邊整理垃圾桶的人又陸續清理出來了另一隻手、雙腿以及軀幹。但就像他們發現的那樣，這並不屬於同一個人。

通往曾經存放標本的地下室走廊有一大片新鮮的血跡，幾乎一開始就吸引了他們的注意力。

這棟廢棄不久的大樓已經斷電，他們只能拿著強光手電一步一步往裡摸去。

虛掩的門被他們輕輕推開，手電照向了密閉房間裡僅有的兩張放在一起的推車上。韓金不知道是周圍人的驚呼大聲還是自己的心跳更嘈雜，可他居然十分鎮靜地繞過大片的血跡走了過去。

那上面零散地擺放著一個女人的頭顱，旁邊有軀幹，有兩隻手，還有兩條腿。

一切都還沒有結束。他彷彿變成石像一般站在那裡。


	11. Chapter 11

這像是一個死亡藝術家的傑作。韓金站在那裡，脊背發涼，卻想到了這麼一句可怕又文藝的形容。

這是為你製作的。他彷彿聽到那個黑影這麼說，語氣得意得足夠讓他失去所有的理智。

而如果他無能阻止，兇手製作的傑作將會越來越精彩。

也將會越來越貼近他身邊的人。

周圍人開始從甫看到血腥殘忍的畫面的震驚回過神來，儘管韓金站在那裡，但是他們也開始了工作。

「這棟大樓清理工作才做完不久對不對？」謝天宇走過他身邊，壓低聲音輕輕問，「之前一年多都在搬運和清理，就剩下一些無足輕重的工具在這裡的時候……」

「陳裕添告訴你的？」韓金皺眉，他們穿著鞋套罩衣，帶著帽子，回過頭來看到地上大片的血跡，像是黑夜裡盛放的花朵。

「不然我們更多能聊甚麼呢？」謝天宇輕聲說，環顧四周，「精心製作的……犯罪現場？」

「你也發現了。」韓金用了肯定句，說的話卻像給周圍加了極強的冷氣，「如果我們無法盡快阻止他，他還會更加得意，把每一個現場變成他華麗的舞台。」

謝天宇用手電掃過角落，有一處居然反射了光。

他扯了扯韓金，他們倆一起走到角落裡，韓金立刻看出了那個小物件。

纖細金屬製成的刀把，刀刃應該也是非常小型的刀。

謝天宇小心翼翼把證物裝進證物袋，回頭看了韓金的神色。後者的臉上一臉疲憊，連平靜都難以掩蓋。

「故意掰斷的？」謝天宇把證物拿到手電下仔細看，韓金卻在地上放下一個證物的標識。

「他們不會拿柳葉刀肢解。」韓金回答道，「沒有任何斷掉的理由，這就像一個……」

張宇的聲音在無線電裡傳來，他讓他們回去參與案情分析會，讓鑑證人員就在這裡處置。

「就像一個信物。」劉時雨拉上厚重的窗簾，又替他拉上被子，「先安心睡一覺吧。有精神才好繼續分析。」

確實是信物。韓金在被子下握住了拳頭。

如果還有下一個，會不會就是他親密的人呢？韓金閉上眼睛，疲憊卻覺得自己難以入眠。

 

 

韓金一覺睡得並不安穩，有甚麼念頭始終在他的腦袋裡晃蕩，可他在夢裡卻想不起來。

他想要對剛剛和他確定關係的劉時雨說甚麼，但他居然想不到是甚麼了。甚至在他開車回到公寓時也十分恍惚。

韓金覺得他的對手也許已經贏了。

哪怕他在現場如此冷靜，但他已被無盡的陰雲摧毀了，實際上他已經陷入了內心的混亂裡。

他要對劉時雨說，跑，嗎？

夢境裡的他又彷彿回到許久以前陳博出事的那個現場，像是他從前做的那個夢一樣。

他像遊移的鬼魂一般，走過血跡而沒有留下任何痕跡。

那個他找了兩年多的兇手蹲在那裡，看著深深扎在心口的楔子，慢慢地抽了出來。

鮮血無聲地淌滿了地板。

韓金幾乎俯視著那個猙獰而致命的傷口，他的影子就這樣和兇手重合了。

最後他再度看到了，自己的臉。

劉時雨幾乎是有心靈感應一般地擰開了房間門，看到韓金一頭冷汗抓著被子。

「馬哥，醒一醒。」他用力搖了搖韓金的手，然後是他的肩膀，「你在做噩夢。」

韓金從床上彈起，看到他傾身握著自己肩膀的姿態，突然想到了渾渾噩噩一路回來想要說的東西。

「我不知道下一個會不會是你。」韓金的嘴唇顫抖了，「我們在分析會上看到了一張紙，我因此而擔心你了。」

「甚麼？」劉時雨的心跟著韓金的表情沉了下去，「一張紙？我只聽說場面比上次還可怕。」

「他不但留下了那把刀柄，作為信物，告訴我們是他做的。」韓金握住他的手，「那張報紙是經過鉛字拼接了的，他說，他沉浸於人的鮮血，不會有盡頭。」

那張報紙出現在屏幕上時，連謝天宇都覺得心頭發涼。

鮮血和人這兩個詞並非用鉛字拼接，而是鮮血。想來那人如此狡猾，必定也不會用自己的血來書寫。

『我對他是否是人產生了懷疑。』謝天宇說，『我第一次希望也許是個嗜血的外星生物做的一切。』

劉時雨垂下頭，看著他和韓金交握著的手，半晌沒有說話。

「問題僅僅在於，你願意向他認輸，看著有更多的人因此受害嗎？」他的眸子向來平靜得沒有波瀾，讓人誤以為他看起來只有溫和，「但那不是你，對嗎？」

「如果這件事落到你頭上，不，我應該說我僅僅在設想就已經覺得難以讓我冷靜了。」韓金看著他，「來之前我一直在想要不要就此……」

「你不該因為二十四小時之前的事就反悔。」劉時雨站起身來，韓金不知道他是否已經生氣了，「你這樣比最開始更衝動。」

 

 

謝天宇第一次覺得後悔，他居然接觸到了這樣讓他覺得挫敗的對手。

從血腥而詭異的現場回來以後整個案情分析會他都感覺自己精神恍惚，就和韓金一樣。

他還覺得心神不寧，總想著還會有別的事發生。

韓金在確認關係之前已經和他打過招呼，說確認關係以後估計會搬出這個豪華的公子哥租住的公寓，順帶也給他和陳裕添留下一點空間。

於是他單獨頂著強烈的困意開車回公寓，關上門的時候他甚至沒想起來房子裡還有一個人。

他只想在經歷過這麼一個驚悚的夜晚以後好好休息一會兒，雖然他也不確定會不會有比這更為驚悚的夜晚。

從那個晚上他們第一次接觸到這個兇手。

或者說在更早的時候……

直到他鑽進被窩裡，差點被剛剛被他鬧醒的陳裕添嚇得坐到地板上。

「Icon，你回來啦？」陳裕添迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛，看到謝天宇一臉驚恐地從地上爬起來以後鬆了口氣，「你昨天半夜去哪了？我等你等到睡著了。」

可謝天宇只是滾進被窩裡，扯了扯被子。

他迷迷糊糊說了甚麼，陳裕添湊近去聽。

「別提了，這案子，越來越驚悚了。」然後謝天宇打起了呼嚕，看樣子是真的太累了。

陳裕添替他拉高被子，翻身去拿自己的手機。

他迅速地登陸了學校的論壇，只看到有人說舊的解剖大樓出了大事，反正從凌晨現在還封鎖著。

「也就是說，他又……」陳裕添關上了手機，「他怎麼總是那麼快？真該死。」

他想得出來謝天宇他們經歷了甚麼，不過沒想到這麼快而已。

當然陳裕添不知道現場也幾乎超出了他的想像。

他只是覺得除了兇手，似乎每個被捲入其中的人都在疲於奔命。他們不知道兇手何時行動，不知道他下一個目標是不是指向了自己。

更不知道自己如果真的成為了那個目標，他們的屍體又會以怎樣殘缺和血腥的畫面展示出來。

但陳裕添突然想起了他看過的那些傷痕，他說過很眼熟。

於是他扭頭看了一眼在被窩裡困得直打呼的謝天宇，拿走了自己已經充滿電的手機。還順手扯了一張便利貼寫了幾句話，匆匆拿了鑰匙出了門。

 

 

但是韓金起床以後壓抑了他所有的恐懼，他走進書房的時候劉時雨就一直看著他。

直到他伸手把劉時雨緊緊抱住。

「起碼我現在不會選擇後悔。」韓金看著劉時雨的眼睛，「你說的對，放任他做這一切，這不會是我。」

「做了決定，就不要後悔。」劉時雨的掌心貼著他的，傳來令他安心的溫熱觸感，「所以……我們要繼續做之前的工作嗎？」

他在等他冷靜下來，韓金幾乎是感激地想。

「當然。」韓金點頭，雖然也許那之前最重要的是確認他和劉時雨之間的心意，「只不過又有了附加的東西。」

他搖頭了，那個現場的一切彷彿環繞著他，是個驅之不散的噩夢。

學校論壇裡熱火朝天的討論劉時雨自然看在眼裡，但更令他擔憂的是韓金。

「他覺得和你玩這個遊戲讓他……很愉悅。看著你痛苦，對他而言是莫大的享受。」劉時雨輕聲說，「換句話說，他現在下手的目標只是對你而言仍然是陌生人，可沒人知道他甚麼時候會把對象變成我們周圍的任何一個人。」

到底對方和韓金有多麼深仇大恨，才會繼續著這樣殘忍的案件。劉時雨知道他對於韓金的過去仍然有很多的不了解，但他此刻也不確定是否能有所幫助。

「尤其是你。」韓金看著手裡的溫水，輕輕搖了搖頭，「我覺得他就隱藏在學校，所以不可能不知道你和我的關係有多麼……親密。何況對我和謝天宇，他始終是難以下手的。但你不一樣。」

這讓韓金覺得煎熬。

「還有陳裕添。」劉時雨提醒他。

「不。他沒必要先去動他。」韓金否定了，「而他對我和你對我的優先級是顯而易見的，不出意外，他沒必要對陳裕添下手。」

「可他有可能隨機挑選一個對象。」劉時雨皺眉了，「這個對象不一定不會是陳裕添。」

「陳裕添在謝天宇那裡。」韓金告訴他，「所以你也許不很需要擔心他，他主動跟謝天宇提出來的。」

「但是韓金，你知道的。他熱衷於看到你痛苦。」劉時雨試探地說，「我不知道你們之間有甚麼深仇大恨，他要單方面地把你拉入這個遊戲。所以我能不能知道……關於你的所有？」

韓金愣住了，他再一次對上劉時雨平靜而堅定的眼睛。

「我只能告訴你我自己所看見的。」他掙扎了好一會兒，最後鬆動了。


	12. Chapter 12

劉時雨睜大了眼睛，卻極力抑制自己的驚訝。

「我的父母是養父母，我們之間沒有血緣關係。」韓金語氣平靜，低頭看著自己的手指，「我也不知道當初為何會被親生父母拋棄。」

「這對一個孩子來說是很難接受。」劉時雨拍了拍他的肩膀，語氣柔和，「我相信你的。」

「我也不知道我內心是否真的原諒了他們，有時候我也會發覺自己從未真正忘記這種……恥辱的感覺。」韓金的形容刺痛了劉時雨，他不安地看著他平靜的面容，「我也很想去溫暖一個人，哪怕我自己。但一想到這些，我又覺得似乎我適合一個人。你看，連我都暖不起我自己。」

劉時雨沒有打斷他，他從小過的生活跟韓金完全不同。

作為心理學高材生他也很清楚地意識到人和人之間感同身受有多麼困難，他不會全然明白韓金身陷其中的痛苦。儘管他多麼想去體會。

也許韓金認為他自己無法溫暖甚至是他自己，但劉時雨想告訴他他的舉動並非給他如此感受。

可他只是溫柔地注視著面前的人。

等他講完不也很好嗎？

「我拼了命唸書，為了別人不那麼輕視我。」韓金也覺得有些奇妙，他敘述的是一段在他看來有些不堪的日子，可是他的語氣卻該死的平靜，「雖然養父母對我真的很好……可是被拋棄這件事總讓我覺得甚麼做得不夠好。」

他平靜得讓他在對上劉時雨目光時心頭漫上了疼痛。

他為何會拉著劉時雨陪著他沉淪於此呢？韓金又有些迷茫了，儘管從表白以後他不曾想過劉時雨離開他的生活。

他想都不敢想。

「所幸還是如願了。」劉時雨輕聲說，拍了拍他的手背，「雖然只是這麼一點，可你起碼讓我更靠近你了，這很好。」

劉時雨的話終於讓韓金放鬆了下來，他站起身走到劉時雨身邊坐了下來。

「你一直都是。」他的聲音變輕了，可是在劉時雨耳邊卻如此清晰，「我不敢去想如果沒有了你，那種生活我一點都不想要。」

 

 

謝天宇一頓好睡，迷迷糊糊地去扒拉被窩的時候突然醒了過來。

他以為陳裕添會在公寓裡，他們倆習慣了睡在一起。

謝天宇讓自己放空了一會，注意到窗外的天色已經黑了，他以為陳裕添是因為餓了出去吃飯。

「World6？」謝天宇喊了一聲，伸了個懶腰，熟悉的腳步聲並沒有響起來。

於是謝天宇摁亮了手機屏幕試圖看看現在幾點，這一看他突然跳了起來。

已經接近九點半了，陳裕添哪有這個點去學校吃飯的。

謝天宇慌忙打開了大燈，陳裕添的字條就在床頭櫃一角擺著。

他趕緊湊過去看。

陳裕添在臨近傍晚時給他留下了字條，說自己要回學校一趟，跟那件事相關。

不論謝天宇怎麼勸說，陳裕添一直都沒有放棄要幫他的打算，儘管這讓謝天宇為他的安危擔心不已。

於是他又去做了這麼衝動的事。

謝天宇立刻去拿了自己的車鑰匙，走到冰箱前的時候他的肚子叫了一聲，提醒他飢餓也是亟待解決的問題之一。

他食慾全無地咬著陳裕添搬來以後為了應急放在冰箱裡的三明治，幾天一換，保證新鮮。

謝天宇甚至還笑過陳裕添，說你都讀到研究生了只會做三明治，真是不會生活。

陳裕添不服氣，告訴他這能保證營養足夠又能填飽肚子恢復力氣。他們倆甚至還在廚房裡動起手腳來。

但謝天宇畢竟是個上班族，雖然時間實在是不夠固定，比不得陳裕添有很多時間，最後的結果當然是由著他去了。

他住的小區不管怎麼說都算是高檔小區，這一點倒讓他對劉時雨說的保證陳裕添的安全很有信心，但也僅限在這裡，在他熟悉的地方。

謝天宇一邊咬著三明治，一邊又拿起手機。

「萬一這次他就接了呢。」他輕聲說，把門反鎖了。

但很快他的臉就煞白起來，陳裕添的電話由無法接通變成了關機狀態。

謝天宇幾乎是跑到了電梯前面，用力摁下了下樓的按鈕。他看著電梯從一樓一點一點上來，居然心急得想罵粗口。

怎麼他媽的這麼慢？

他又看著手機屏幕，開始猶豫要不要打另一個人的電話。

以韓金現在和劉時雨的關係，他覺得用腳趾甲都能想到他肯定會和他一起去學校找人，劉時雨自然也不可避免會知道現在陳裕添沒有消息的事情。

虧自己幾乎是拍著胸脯保證陳裕添會安全。

謝天宇火急火燎地進了電梯，電梯裡信號不好，他看著手機屏幕發楞。

這件事到底要不要告訴那兩個人呢？

不然他一個人去學校裡找，也仍然顯得漫無目的。

「我可不要最後一次吃你做的三明治。」謝天宇咬著牙發動了汽車引擎。

 

 

謝天宇把引擎熄火，直接從車上跳了下來。

陳裕添會去哪，他只有大概的範圍，不很確定。

他唯一確定的是劉時雨也不在學校，所以陳裕添不會找到那裡去。

謝天宇一直對他們學校的甚麼解剖大樓沒有一點兒好感，拿他自己的形容來說，那裡簡直就是不詳之地的最佳模板。

但現在為了找到那個跟他失去聯繫的小朋友，他不得不一個人先去找。韓金和劉時雨趕來還需要時間，可他不能等，因為等待推遲一秒也許就是親手把所愛向死亡推得更近。

謝天宇這才注意到他停車的地方距離廢棄的解剖樓有一定的距離，但是卻和最開始他們倆一起去調查的那棟樓很近。

那棟他們發現過一點點血跡的樓。

也是陰森得很的地方。

謝天宇直接往入口走去，卻發現玻璃門從外面鎖了起來，他要想進去容易，可隨之而來的麻煩就更大了。他不但要解釋為甚麼這麼做，或許薪水還得拿出來一部分，甚至還得寫一份他頭痛不已的報告。

於是他繞向後門，手機卻在這個時候劃破了寂靜。

謝天宇差點把手機扔了出去。

屏幕上的號碼是韓金的。

「你打擾了我跟他談話，這次嚇一嚇你不過分。」韓金的聲音有點冷冷的，但是謝天宇的心情放鬆了下來，「我不知道你跑去哪個地方找他了，我和劉時雨找到他了，在以前那棟解剖樓。」

謝天宇又看了一眼眼前這棟樓，黑暗的，在他心裡他簡直不想待在這裡一秒鐘。

「Icon，我手機沒電了…」陳裕添的聲音有些不好意思，「我不是故意關機的，我也沒事兒。」

汽車引擎發動了，謝天宇卻聽出了陳裕添語氣裡的沮喪。謝天宇也很沮喪，大概是因為陳裕添在這件事上太不把自己的安危當回事了。

「World6你嚇死我了。」他最後說，「在那等我，我現在就過去接你。」

和剛才那棟樓一樣沒有任何燈光的舊解剖大樓周圍還有一些路燈光，謝天宇遠遠就看到韓金和劉時雨站在那裡，陳裕添垂頭喪氣坐著。

「我覺得他在這兒，劉時雨也覺得。」韓金把陳裕添拉了起來，語氣淡淡的，「還好他甚麼事也沒有，而且也沒餓著。」

謝天宇心裡恨不得抓著陳裕添就狠狠搖晃，把他腦袋裡的水搖出來，但他一握著陳裕添細瘦的手腕，那種失而復得的情緒就在心裡湧動。

「你讓很多人擔心你，你不該這樣的。」他還是輕聲說出來了，「走吧，先回家。」

陳裕添皺了皺鼻子，回頭看了劉時雨和韓金。

他點了點頭，像是致謝，然後坐進了謝天宇的車裡。

兩輛車一前一後離開了陰森的大樓。

 

 

「還好只是虛驚一場。」劉時雨看著車窗外，語氣和表情一樣平淡，韓金卻忍不住抿了抿嘴角，「陳裕添真是……簡直讓人沒法放心。」

他的語氣總算在提及學生時有了一些波動，有那麼一點點怒氣沖沖。

「他本來對你來說也就是旁聽生。」原本劉時雨負責開車，但是韓金卻讓他在情緒波動後好好休息，「這件事，也不太好說謝天宇，畢竟他也是挺辛苦的。」

「我差點以為我要看見一個現場了。」劉時雨的手握緊了又鬆開，本來韓金也沒有打算隱瞞他，但得知陳裕添獨自跑回學校調查他幾乎亂了陣腳，「就算他是旁聽生，他也是我的學生啊。」

「我知道。」韓金點頭，橙色的燈光帶著陰影掠過他的面孔，快要深夜了，「他討人喜歡。」

劉時雨往椅背下方靠了靠，顯然極度緊張之後的放鬆也讓他覺得困倦。

「討人喜歡是討人喜歡啊，就是倔。」半晌他才憋出來這句話，「這一點居然和你很像。」

韓金把冷氣的溫度調高了一點，他的神情本來是真的覺得有些好笑，卻突然黯然。

「下一次萬一就不是意外了呢？」他的語氣有些低落。

突然手背上傳來了溫度。

「我會警告他的，這不是開玩笑。」劉時雨的語氣嚴肅了起來，「而你，你還有我。」

「不是，是你因為有我……」韓金的語氣有些微妙，「你應該推測得出來，甚至都可以直接想得到，你和他到底誰更容易被他盯上。他要傷害的是離我最近的人，你就是。」

「馬哥。」劉時雨搖了搖頭，卻沒有繼續說下去。

「如果今天是陳裕添出事，謝天宇有理由恨我，我可以承受。」汽車停在路口，過了這個紅燈他們就會到家，「但如果出事的是你，區別就是我會恨我自己，一輩子。」

「你已經有一次無法原諒你自己了。」劉時雨的手溫暖乾燥，讓韓金覺得他是他想要靠近的那個人，「不會有下一次的，你會和我在一起。」

韓金沒有回答。

但他們倆一起站在家門口的時候，彼此的手卻緊緊地握著。

「我也希望不會有下一個，因為你和他不一樣。」進了大門以後韓金如釋重負，他抱著剛剛把門反鎖好的劉時雨，「你會陪我解決它的。」


End file.
